Why us?
by Hetalialover1396
Summary: Mathias with Berwald, Emil with Tino and Lukas with Arthur. Three happy and wonderfully functioning relationships. Until fate decides to be cruel to them. The six friends find themselves in a place worse than the worst of the worst. Rated M for torture, stillbirth, giving birth to triplets without ANY professional help and CHARACTER DEATH. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Six friends

There was an excited knock at the door which could be heard in the floor above.

Berwald yawned and slowly and carefully, as not to wake his perfect darling angel, he heaves himself off the huge king-sized bed that they shared and went to see who it was.

He was greeted by his best friend Tino and his boyfriend Emil. "Hi Ber. Emil and I were just at the bakers and thought of having breakfast with the two of you and Arthur an Lukas." chirped Tino happily. "That's OK with us. The problem is however that your visit was kid of unexpected so Mathias is still sleeping. But you can come inside and put the stuff in the living room while I get Mathias." said Berwald gesturing for his two friend to come inside.

Once he was sure that the two of them were settled in he went upstairs to get his darling out of bed.

To his surprise Mathias was already awake but still quite sleepy. "Good morning Papa Bear." said Mathias with smile using his special nickname for Berwald who answered

"Good morning my angel. I see that you are already dressed. Well I gues you are not the heavy sleeper that you always seem to be."

And with that they started a wild make out session on their bed which could have ended up in wonderful morning "activities" for the two of them if it weren't for the sudden shriek of terror from downstairs.

Mathias and Berwald ran downstairs to see the door open and a very nervous looking Arthur and Emil standing behind a very pale Lukas who was bent over and vomiting his entire stomach contents onto their front lawn.

"Good morning everybody." he said as if nothing happened. "Is that all you have to say? You just freaking puked on our front lawn and I am one thousand percent sure that you are NOT sick" said Mathias.

"Well you stupid idiot if you would be so kind as to let Arthur and me inside we could tell you what the fucking hell is up with me."

Mathias was obviously not really convinced with the way Lukas responded to his statement. All the same he led both Arthur and Lukas into the living room where Tino, Emil and Berwald were already seated.

Once Lukas and Arthur sat down Lukas gave Arthur a reassuring nod who then cleared his throat and announced.

"As you all know me and Lukas have been dating for a long time and... uhhh... well the thing is... uhhhh..." "I'm pregnant. And I'm three months along. As far as we know from our previous visits to our doctor the baby is healthy as can be." said Lukas smiling and putting a hand on his slightly patruding belly.

"Oh my goodness Tino. We are going to be uncles." said Emil pulling Tino close to him and kissing him passionately.

"Would you two want to be the baby's godfathers?" asked Arthur turning to Berwald and Mathias.

"HELL YEAH!" shouted Mathias in excitement. "Quiet you dope. You gave the baby quite the fright there." said Arthur who had felt the baby's especially strong kick due to his hand being on his lovers stomach the entire time since they sat down.

"This is all the more reason to celebrate with a happy family breakfast." said a definitely more than happy Tino getting up and going to the kitchen.

Berwald looked up just in time to see Tinos sad face and decided to follow his best friend into the kitchen.

Berwald walked into the kitchen in time to see Tinos petite body shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

"You are thinking about our baby girl aren't you?" he asked softly rubbing small circles on Tinos back. "I just couldn't help it. Seeing Arthur and Lukas so happy brought back all of these memories and so suddenly too."

And with these words Tino spent the next five minutes crying into his best friends shoulder.

When his crying stopped Tino washed his face and started carrying out the dishes and Berwald followed with the trays of food.

'So he still is so upset about our baby even though that was eighteen years ago' thought Berwald. Slowly shaking his head he stopped thinking about the past and concentrated on the present.

When he got there the glasses were already filled with morning beverages and Emil stood up and said "A toast to my little niece or nephew. And may he or she be born healthy and full of happy spirit."

"And that she or he doesn't have their mothers short temper and have a go at me for every little thing." added Mathias.

At this everyone laughed including Lukas who would have normally smacked the loud and obnoxious Dane by now.

Lukas looked at his family and felt that this was the host wonderful moment of his entire life. Looking into Arthur's moss-green eyes he said "You have no idea how much I love you." "I love you to 'mummy'" said Arthur chuckling as Lukas gave him a sarcastically questioning look which was quickly turned into the biggest smile he had ever smiled.

Turning to the entire group Lukas asked "Can we promise each other something? That we always stick together no matter what and that we always look out for each other?"

Looking at each other everybody said in unison "Of course we will!" and embraced one another in a big group hug careful not harm Lukas' unborn baby.

The six friends were as happy as anyone could be. Bets were being held on wether Lukas' baby would be a boy or a girl.

Then things started getting really heated up as Mathias put on really loud music and pulled Lukas up carefully and started swinging him around the entire room until Arthur saved his poor lover from the over ecstatic Dane.

When things quietened down a bit everyone really felt at piece and really contempt.

Sadly fate wasn't going to on their side for very much longer.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry if this chapter seems short to you but I couldn't think of how to really write this

Reviews and helpful comments are greatly appreciated.


	2. The villains and the kidnapping

**This short chapter is to shortly introduce the villains of my story. Please enjoy. C :**

Far, away from the happiness and piece of our six friends there was an organisation bent on finding the worlds strongest nations.

The leader of this organisation, who's name is Mr Michael Smith, had only one goal on his mind. To make the world a better place by eliminating the entire human race and replacing it with a stronger and better race. And he was going to do so by any means necessary.

Smith had many subordinates who followed his every command. Among them were Sammy Samson, Jackie Jacobson,Valerie Oakley, Adrian Pierbarskie,Clifford Emerson,Oliver Hartwood, Alphonse Simmonds and Lucius Bantonius who were in charge to carry out Smiths master plan.

This master plan was to kidnap the former Vikings who he believed still had their power hidden underneath their peaceful outer picture. And of course Britain (who we know as Arthur) who had colonies in Africa, Asia, North America and Oceania.

There was however one person who did not approve of this plan. And this person was Annabelle. She was nineteen years old and the daughter of Michael Smith. Annabelle looked nothing like her father.

While he was tall, dark haired and had slightly tanned skin, Annabelle was petite, pale and had sunshine-blond hair which hung over her eyes, one being violet and one being turquoise.

Annabelle always tried to talk her father out if his pathetic and stupid plan but failed every time and always got the same answer "You know that the world will be a better place for you if we go through with the plan"

Sammy Samson, Jackie Jacobson,Valerie Oakley, Adrian Pierbarskie,Clifford Emerson,Oliver Hartwood, Alphonse Simmonds and Lucius Bantonius were getting ready to go and put the plan into action, when Annabelle came inside and asked "Do you guys really have to do this?"

Jackie smiled and said "You know what your father is like when orders aren't obeyed." Annabelle nodded and remembered the time were her father practically beat a subordinate to death.

Because the small group were fond of Annabelle and didn't want her to feel her fathers wrath they just wanted to get it done quickly and without discussion.

Having done massive amounts of research they knew where to look for the wanted nations.

First they tried Sweden's house and when they heard loud music blearing from the house they knew that they were at the right address.

"Who's got the tear gas?" asked Oliver. "I do. Does everyone remember the plan?" answered Clifford "Yes, yes. Let us get this over with as quickly as possible." insisted Valerie.

The group snuck towards the front door with Clifford in front and Jackie and Valerie at the back.

Counting down on his fingers Clifford gave the signal and kicked down the door with all the strength he could muster.

You can't imagine what a shock our six friends got when the door got kicked off its hinges. Arthur immediately took a step in front of Lukas more than willing to protect the love of his life and his unborn baby at all costs.

Berwald and Mathias stood in front of Tino and Emil with Mathias holding his trusted axe in his hands ready to fight.

That was when the tear gas was finally used. Everybody suddenly started covering their eyes and the other group took the chance an tied up the poor nations and obviously either not knowing or caring that Lukas was carrying a child inside of him.

They threw the friends into a van and each of them held a cloth covered in chloroform in front of each captured nations face until all of them were knocked out. Then they drove off to nowhere.

**Reviews again are very appreciated. **


	3. Where are we?

When Emil woke up he felt awful. 'God when the hell did I get this terrible headache' he thought to himself.

Then it all came back to him the breakfast, the loud music and of course the door being kicked down and all of them being knocked out.

Panic started rising in Emils chest and he began violently hyperventilating.

Suddenly he felt fairly strong arms pulling towards their owners chest and heard Lukas' calm voice saying "Shhh. It's ok. We are all here. We're not going to let anybody get to us ok. I will make sure you are safe ok?"

Strangely enough these few words were enough to calm Emil down quite a bit and he relaxed against Lukas' chest.

Lukas looked around the room, or rather the tiny cell they were all forced into.

To his surprise the were two beds and very surprisingly a separate bathroom.

Suddenly he heard groaning and saw his family finally waking up. Arthur saw his pregnant angel and nearly knocked him off his feet by giving him an bone breaking hug.

"Careful sweetheart. You might hurt our baby." Lukas managed to wheeze out. That was enough to make Arthur lessen the intensity of the hug but still didn't let go.

"Does anyone recognise where the heck we are?" asked Mathias sleepily.

"Let me answer that question for you." Every single body lurched as they heard a hard and rough voice behind them.

"Welcome my friends. My name is Smith. You'll be staying withe me for a long long time. I have very big plans for so don't try to escape. Not that you could if you would try anyway..."

His voice trailed away as he eyed Lukas small but noticeable baby bump.

"As I can see we already have one of you expecting. Perfect. That means less work for us. Ahh how can I repay you. I know I'll start by doing a small experiment with... Let me see know. Ahh yes. You."

And with that he roughly grabbed an unsuspecting Tino up by his hair who yelped and started thrashing around violently.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a beautiful young girl. She looked roughly like the beginning of her twenties. She whispered something in the mans ear who then threw Tino who landed with a pained whimper on the hard ground.

"Seems like you're lucky today. No experiments today. But first thing in the morning I promise you there will be a fun group experiment. Oh before I forget. This is my daughter Annabelle. She will take care of you. Well try to enjoy the day. I know I will."

Laughing the most disturbing laugh ever heard Smith turned and left Annabelle with the poor terrified nations.

"I am so sorry about him. Sadly he is like this since he had me. But I won't let you get hurt too and I will do what I can. Here take these. They are special pagers similar to those from the hospital. When you need me just press the red button and I will be there. OK?"

The shell shocked nations nodded their heads very slowly. "Well I'll be off. I will come back in an hour with your food."

An hour and ten minutes later the nations munched quietly on their minuscule lunch which consisted of bread with different toppings and water.

When they finished Emil voiced the question that was on everyone's mind "What does the physco want with us. Why us?"

Tino cuddled close to his lover and said "I really don't know. But however bad it will be we won't submit to what they want."

"That's right. Together we can make it through this." agreed Arthur.

Then Berwald checked his watch. It was already 9:00PM. "Let's try and get some sleep. We need all our strength for tomorrow." They all hummed as an answer.

They all wriggled into comfortable positions. Lukas lay in the only bed due to him carrying a baby. Arthur lay next to him his arm wrapped around his boyfriend, who had hos head on the Brits chest, and their unborn baby. Tino and Emil lay propped up against the wall Emil with his head in Tinos shoulder and Mathias had his head layed on Berwalds lap who, like Tino and Emil lay against the wall.

With their positions found they finally fell into a deep but troubled sleep.

**Please let me know what you think about the story. Reviews are always appreciated. C :**

**WARNING NOT WANTED SEX AND SLIGHT VIOLENCE IN NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. What did we do to deserve this?

The next morning they were roughly awoken by a huge muscular man and a slightly smaller woman. Sammy grabbed Berwald and Mathias by their hair and Jackie grabbed Tinos and Emils wrist and with that the two of them took those four away.

Before doing so however Sammy took out of his pocket a pair of neck cuffs connected to a leash. He put the neck cuffs on his prisoners and yanked them outside. Jackie having done the same thing to Tino and Emil followed close behind her colleague.

They walked down a long passage until they came to a small fairly dark room. Smith and two other subordinates of his were already standing in a circle around the room.

"Welcome my special guests. Today we have something very extraordinary planned for you. Being the testosterone powered men I'm sure you are you are probably happy to hear what I planned for you today. Do you want to know what it is?"

Berwald, Mathias, Tino an Emil looked at each other. They all had a horrible feeling where this was leading to and none of them felt ready for such a thing yet.

They were ripped from there train of thought by Smiths rough voice saying "Judging by the looks you just gave each other I take it you are aware. Perfect then I don't have to bother explaining my plan to you."

He gestured to everybody in the room who stood stiff as a statue to take out their equipment.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as their captors took, out of their belts, long whips which they kept beneath their crossed arms.

Before he could stop himself Tino gasped and tried desperately to escape and almost managed to if it weren't for Smiths disgusting voice saying "Now come on Tino. Where is your team spirit?" before the crack of several whips on Tinos back could be heard followed by Emils pleading cry begging them to stop.

"Let this be a lesson to you my lovelies not to go running off. No matter how hard you may try you will never be able to escape. Now have fun."

Without a single warning Berwald felt his clothes being torn from his body and something being forcefully jammed into his butt. Before he could comprehend what was going on he felt that thing begin to vibrate inside him. To his horror he was then thrown on top of Mathias.

He opened his eyes in time to see poor Tino, with a couple of nasty gashes going down his back, in the same position as they were in.

They looked for Smith but he had already left the room instead the same man who brought them here said "The longer it takes for you to get on with it the longer you'll stay in here. And if that happens we won't guarantee anything."

The four companions gulped. Feeling really ashamed of themselves they started.

Emil, who was lying underneath his boyfriend, was shaking like a leaf and whimpering incoherent words which he tried to make sound like pleas to stop.

Poor Tino was downright unable to look the love of his life in the eyes as he, being hard already, pushed himself into the wreck that his boyfriend had become.

Berwald wasn't feeling any better himself as he felt his darling angel quiver and shake uncontrollably under him.

As this forced act continued the four friends kept thinking to themselves 'Why us? What did we do to deserve this?"

When Tino and Berwald finished they took their lovers in their arms and held them so close as if they would never let go.

Smith, getting tired of this touching scene quite quickly, motioned for Sammy and Jackie to take them back to their cells.

Having the neck cuffs put on them again and this time without their clothes on, the poor nations were dragged back to their cell were they were chucked on the hard floor.

Emil had never stopped letting the silent tears flow freely from his face and when Lukas saw them his older brother instinct kicked in and pulled his brother close to his chest.

Emil was slightly surprised bit when he realised who it was he finally broke down into uncontrollable sobs "I-it was s-s-so ho-ho-horrible. Th-they fo-fo-forced us t-to have se-sex. An-n-nd th-they used a-awh-whip o-on T-ti-tino."

Arthur glanced over at Tino. He was sitting with his back facing the group. Everybody could tell that he didn't take the recent events well at all. The look that was on Tinos face was that of true horror and stated very clearly how he felt.

Arthur looked grave and slowly went up to Tino who immediately flinched and whimpered "I-I'm so so so-sorry. P-p-please d-d-don't hurt me."

Both Lukas and Arthur then looked at Berwald and Mathias. Mathias was still shaking and even though he was in Berwalds arms the two of them could tell how disgusted he felt of himself.

That evening Tino, Emil, Berwald and Mathias didn't even touch the food that Annabelle brought for them. Instead Mathias and Emil kindly accepted the painkillers.

That night Mathias muttered quietly to Berwald "Sweetie. I'm not mad at you at all. I know you'd never hurt me willingly. However I feel as though our pain has just begun."

Berwald, who wasn't used to his loud and obnoxious boyfriend being like this, just gave him a look that said 'Don't think like that. We'll be alright.'

Mathias seemed to understand that look because in the next second he was sleeping soundly.

Berwald looked at Mathias and then at Tino and Emil who both holding each other very closely and thought to himself 'I will find a way to get us out of here. I promise.'

* * *

**I am very sorry if this chapter isn't what you hoped it would be. **

**Reviews are as always very much appreciated. C :**


	5. We finally got our baby back

The next two weeks were a nightmare for Mathias and Emil. One morning Emil started complaining about feeling nauseous then suddenly rushed to the toilet, which was occupied by Mathias who was being violently sick in it, and also started vomiting just as violent as Mathias.

And this feeling didn't stop at all. After three weeks Lukas, who was four months along at that point, said to his "best" friend and his brother "Guys. This looks all too familiar to me. I'm almost one hundred percent certain that you're pregnant."

At that moment Annabelle came in and said that she would stay for a bit seeing as she wanted to get to know who she was taking care of.

"Annabelle. Do you per chance have anything to detect if someone is pregnant?" asked Arthur.

"Yes. For a start we have pregnancy tests which are very accurate. Would you like me to fetch some for you?"

Emil and Mathias, both slightly shaking, nodded vigorously. Annabelle got up an left the room.

Moments later she finally reappeared carrying the tests. She gave both boys two tests each and Emil went to the toilet first.

Half an hour later he came out of the bathroom with a look that was the look of non-realisation.

"When there are two positive tests is there still a possibility that they could be wrong?" Emil asked a hint of hope in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I know for sure that those pregnancy tests are very accurate." said Annabelle leaving the room.

Emil gasped "Oh my God. We're going to be parents soon."

Tino seemed to grasp that fact as well because there were huge tears blossoming in his eyes. With a deep breath he manage to stutter "H-How I ... w-wish tha-that my b-b-baby w-would be a-able t-to m-meet her l-little b-b-brother or s-sister."

Just at that second Annabelle walked back in with a couple of medical supplies. That's when Berwald decided to look at her more closely. To his surprise he could see a lot of his and Tinos features in her.

She was as petite as Tino but could master that emotionless look that he himself had. She also had Tinos angelic face with those huge eyes which were each an amazing soft violet and a piercing turquoise.

He then noticed the amulet that was hanging around her neck. It was shockingly similar to the one Tino gave to their daughter on her first birthday before she got taken away.

Annabelle who was at that second was checking on Mathias didn't notice that she was being observed so she got a little shock when Berwald suddenly asked her "Do you know what is inside that amulet?" "Not really. I tried a lot of times to get it open but nothing really seemed to work. And because I didn't want to break it I didn't try again."

Berwald slowly took the amulet from Annabelle and used the trick that he knew worked on the amulet Tino gave their daughter. Thankfully it opened and Berwald looked inside.

What he saw made tears stream down his face. On the on side there was a picture of him and Tino who was holding their newborn baby girl. On the other side there was written in beautiful calligraphy.

To our precious Annabelle. May happiness an luck always be with you. Love Mama and Papa.

He quickly rushed over to Tino an showed him the amulet. Tino burst into tears much to Annabelle's shock and buried his face in Emil's chest.

"What's going on?" asked a very confused Annabelle. Berwald gave her back her amulet and Annabelle gasped "Mama? Papa? How is this possible? Why am I here an not with you? What happened?"

"Well." started Berwald "It all started when your mother and I first got together. Back then we were young and believe it or not your mother was quite afraid of me."

"That's only because I was new in school and didn't know you." interjected Tino.

"Anyhow. After a year we finally got together and were happy. When we were together for two months we found out that you were going to be a part of our family."

Annabelle just stood there speechless and stared at the people who were she just found out were her biological parents.

"We were so confused and afraid of not being able to care properly for you. But in the end we didn't regret our decision one bit."

"One day after your first birthday an lovely lady came to our house and said that they were interested in you. And with us being in our senior year and without work it seemed that we weren't ready for a baby." Tino continued

"But we said that we could manage just fine and with that she left. Then one night we heard a crash and then you started crying. We hurried to your room but when we got there you were already gone."

"That's when the fighting began. We blamed each other for what happened and Mathias and Emil were our only friends or at least that's how we felt back then and one thing led to the next and that's how we got together." finished Berwald.

"Does that mean that I will be a big sister soon?" asked Annabelle with a smile creeping on her mouth.

"Yes you will. But you mustn't let Smith know about what you have found out ok?" said Mathias.

"Of course I won't. And I promise I'll find a way to save you and my little siblings." cried Annabelle.

The six friends gathered the sobbing girl into their arms and stayed like that for what seemed like a long time to them.

**Don't forget to favourite and review. Thank you C :**


	6. The true torture begins

**WARNING****: TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER. EASY RULE: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THANKS FOR READING. C :**

* * *

The next morning Adrian and Clifford came into the prisoners cell. Without giving any warning whatsoever they grabbed Arthur, Berwald and Tino and dragged them to a different room than the last one they were brought to.

The three friends were not in the least bit surprised to see Smith standing in the middle of the room and grinning his stupid ugly grin.

"Congratulations my dear friends." he said looking at Berwald and Tino. "Isn't it nice to know that in a few months you will have healthy strong children. Ahhh it warms my heart up just thinking about it. Now to the actual reason you are here. There is a special someone missing in my little collection. Someone who I'm sure can produce strong offspring. And I know the perfect way to get him to submit to me."

And his dark evil eyes flickered to Tino who said in a deep growl "I get what you are planning. You want us to give you powerful children so that they can be the worlds new population. Isn't that right?"

"Such a smart boy. You really impress me. Oh and one more thing I would like to add. You surely want to know who I plan on getting next?"

Looking at Tino Smith answered "You probably know the person who has been causing your best friend so much misery. And don't worry your best friend won't get hurt as long as you cooperate."

"None of us will ever help you with your twisted plan." spat Berwald.

"That's a real shame. I had really hoped not to have to resort to such measures but it's obvious that you leave me no other choice."

He gestured for Adrian and Clifford to escort Berwald and Arthur to a seperate room each. Then he turned to Tino.

"Let's get started then." Before Tino could register what was going on he felt strong hands holding him back while a cloth was being wrapped around his head.

Unable to escape Tino let himself be chained by his legs and arms to a table.

"Have you ever heard of waterboarding?" asked Smith a hint of sadistic malice in his voice.

Tino started shaking his head violently and tried to break loose but without any success.

"Well then you will find out right now. However you will be spared if you tell me where your best friend lives. So will you tell me?"

Tino was panicking. Not wanting his best friend getting hurt he shook his head.

"Is that your final answer?" asked Smith. After receiving a nod from his captive Adrian gave his master the hose that had been in the room.

What happened next was something that was going to haunt poor Tino for the rest if his life.

The feeling was like he was choking, drowning. Tino started to panick and struggle against his restraints but could only feel both his shoulders dislocate which only caused him to scream and cough more.

Smith paused and repeated his question from before. "Will you tell me where your best friend lives?"

After receiving another shake of his captives head he repeated the process another three times always pausing to ask the same question over and over again and always getting the same response.

All the while Tinos thoughts went crazy 'Please don't let me die. I have to be there for Emil and our baby and Annabelle. Oh dear god please make this stop. I can't take this much longer'

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realise his legs breaking.

When Tino thought he couldn't take more of this he lost consciousness and was released and thrown into the cell they all shared.

Berwald and Arthur who had heard Tinos muffled screams of terror were huddled in a corner of their seperate room tears streaming down their faces.

They both lurched when they heard the door open and saw Smith enter.

"Did you enjoy the sounds you heard. Just to let you know. If you don't cooperate you will be making noices like that very soon enough. You'll be brought to your cell now. Good day to you."

And with that they were brought to their cell were everybody was huddled around a hyperventilating mess that turned out to be Tino.

Before anyone could ask him what those bastards did to him Annabelle came in.

"Mama it's me. Don't panick but I want to see what they did to you ok?"

"No...please...no more...I'm begging you...please. I'll tell you everything...please...no more water."

"What did they do to him?" asked Emil looking at his boyfriend with a worried look in his eyes.

"It seems that they tortured him using a method called waterboarding. That's also probably the reason why his shoulders are dislocated and his legs are broken. Basically what you do is put a cloth over the victims face and then pour water of their face to give them a feeling of drowning."

Annabelle walked over to her mother and whispered softly "Mama I need to relocate your shoulders and put them in a sling ok?"

"J-just d-do it qu-quickly ok?" Annabelle nodded and relocated both of Tinos shoulders earning a howl of pain from him.

All the while all his friends looked grimly at what a mess their normally happy go lucky friend had become.

Annabelle got up and left but before she did she turned around and said "Please be strong ok? I'll need a bit of time but I will get help and save all of you from this hell hole. Promise."

And with she closed the door softly behind her.

* * *

**Reviews are** **appreciated as always. C :**


	7. Planning

"Shhh Tino. Please calm down its alright. Nothing's going to happen to you I swear." said Arthur trying to calm his friend down while struggling to keep him inside the shower.

"NO LET ME OUT I'M BEGGIN YOU. I CAN'T STAND IT PLEASE. DEAR GOD DON'T DO THIS TO ME. LET ME OUT!" screamed Tino the trauma ever so present in his mind

Two months had pasted since the torture session with Tino and the poor nation still hadn't gotten over it at all.

Every time a spray of water touched his head he would start hyperventilating and get massive panic attacks that would last half an hour at the most.

Everybody looked miserable as Tinos panic stricken screams echoed through their rooms and Emil was sobbing uncontrollably in his brothers arms which were wrapped tightly but softly around the younger male.

When the screams died down Arthur came out of the bathroom carrying a sleeping Tino wrapped in a towel.

He placed Tino carefully on one of the two beds and put the blanket over his petite frame which was still trembling heavily.

"This can't go on like this. We need to get Tino out of here before the babies are all born." Mathias said both hands on his two month belly which was very large despite Mathias only being two months along.

"I agree. Who knows who they'll take next and what terrible things they'll do." agreed Annabelle looking her mother who had finally started breathing at a normal pace.

Emil who was also looking at his lover felt so helpless at seeing the love of his life and the father of his child so completely traumatised. Then it hit him. 'Of course. Why didn't we think of this before?'

Quickly he grabbed Berwalds arm and told him and the rest of the group his plan.

"I was thinking that maybe we could send a message to one of our friends saying something like that we need help and that we are expecting babies in a few months time and Annabelle could deliver it seeing as no one would suspect her at all and say that the DVD should be shown at an emergency meeting. Then we have a very high chance of getting saved before our babies are born." Emil said excitedly.

"You are a genius Emil. Of course. Annabelle do you have a camera?" asked Lukas squeezing the living day lights out if his gasping brother.

"Yes I do and we can start as soon as possible. However we need to be careful at all times. And we we need a sentry guard. I can bribe one of...errr...my...umm...one of the subordinates." said Annabelle making it more than obvious that she still needed to get used to having her true parents around her and her father not being her real father.

"Now all we need to think of is who we should send it to." said Lukas. Mathias immediately piped up "I know. We could send it to Giilbert and Ivan seeing as they're together and both very strong and influential."

"Good idea. Then let's get started as soon as possible." said Berwald.

At that moment all the nations hearts skipped a couple of beats as they heard footsteps approaching their cell.

Then they all lurched as the door banged open to reveal Smith the evil smirk ever so present on his face. "Berwald I have something special for you." he cackled and everyone knew that it was the exact opposite which was the truth.

* * *

**Will they succeed with their plan and what will happen until their plan is set in motion. Ahhh the beauty of cliffhangers. Stay tuned if you want to find out about the ending. I'm so sorry if this chapter is too short I'll make it up to you. **

**At this point I would really like to thank Dalasport for their continued support. I wouldn't be able to offer you what I am if it weren't for this person. Thanks a lot. (c:**


	8. Pain and plan set in action

"Now then Berwald," said Smith brandishing a knife in front if said nations face. "I really do hope that you will be more cooperative than our Tino. How is that little weakling by the way?"

"You bastard know exactly how he is. And before you say anything let me tell you one thing. Do whatever the hell you want with me but trust me I will NEVER tell you anything you might want to hear." said Berwald spitting in Smiths face.

Smiths only response to this was his trademark smirk as he looked at Lucius, Alphonse and Oliver who as quick as a flash turned Berwald over and pinned him down but so that his thighs were exposed.

"Now then. If I were you I'd think twice about what I say because it might just happen that these beautiful knives could slip out of their hands and pierce through your legs. And I'm sure you don't want that now do you?"

"Why don't you just fuck off and leave us alone your damn bastard." growled Berwald with a fierce menace in his voice to which Smith just nodded slightly.

Without any warning whatsoever Berwald suddenly felt a searing hot pain in his legs due to three sharp knives being jabbed in both of his legs.

Berwald's deafening screams echoed all the way down the corridor to the cell of his family who were all crying sadly for their friend/lover.

Berwald couldn't manage a single coherent sentence and was reduced to a severely bleeding mess on the floor his thoughts never leaving Mathias and their unborn child.

Annabelle came into the room asking "Where are the portable ultrasound machines?" before gasping and shouting at the three men "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM? LET HIM GO NOW!"

"What do you think they are doing. They're following my orders." Smith said and with that he motion to the three men who immediately pulled their knives down Berwald's thigh until they reached their captives kneecap.

Again poor Berwald's pain filled screams echoed off the walls and with a final jan to the knee Oliver, Alphonse and Lucius yanked Berwald up by his arms and tried to get him move.

But Berwald had already passed out from the severe blood loss so they just dropped him back onto the pool of blood that had already formed.

Annabelle who had rushed to a bathroom to get towels ran back and wrapped up her father's legs in them almost immediately turning them crimson. Then she went back to her family.

Mathias gasped when he saw his beloved Swede covered in blood. Not knowing what else to do he just fell to his knees beside Berwald and sobbed into his unconscious body. Lukas came up behind and pulled the hopelessly unhappy Dane close to him and letting him cry into his chest.

Annabelle came up to the two best friends and said "Mathias, Lukas. You shouldn't over exert yourself. Think of your babies. I'll do everything I can to make sure that Papa will stay alive and that's a promise. Ok?"

She then went to get a portable heart rate machine which she hooked onto her papa. A very VERY slow beeping sound started to fill the room. That sound was interrupted by a sudden sound of a flat line.

Everybody started to panic and Annabelle who had the straightest thinking mind if all of them said "Does anybody have the same blood type as my Dad because because we need to do a blood transfusion. Now!" while performing a heart massage on Berwald.

"I do." said Arthur quietly. With that being said the two beds were pushed together and without any further ado Annabelle performed the transfusion and getting a heart beat in return.

When things had calmed down the whole group sat in a circle and discussed how things should carry on.

"I've had more than enough of this. Lets start tomorrow with the video and I'll bribe one of his subordinates tomorrow morning at breakfast. How does that sound?" Annabelle asked.

Everybody nodded on agreement and so the plan was set into action.

* * *

**Please review and** **tell me what you think. C :**


	9. The Plan: Step 1

The next morning Annabelle got up early to eat breakfast with the subordinates. Luckily there were only Valery and Jackie present at the table.

The two women who had always been fond of Annabelle looked up and when they saw the young girl they smiled and patted the seat between them and said "Good morning Annabelle. Why don't you sit with is sweetie?"

Annabelle sat between the two significantly older women and while she was making herself breakfast she asked "Where are the guys?" "Training. Gotta keep our muscles in check." Jackie said mimicking the men who had left early.

"That's good because I have a question only meant for you two. Could you please help me save my family?"

Valery and Jackie pondered for a moment but then they remembered that it was Annabelle who saved them from that organisation 'Black Dragon' all those years back. Because of that Valery and Jackie had sworn themselves that one day they will repay the little girl.

Finally the chance had come. "What do you want us to do?" both of them asked eagerly. "Well we were planning on making a DVD and I thought that you could help us by making sure no-one is coming. And when I deliver the DVD could you tell him that I'm shopping. Oh my god you have no idea how much this means to me." Annabelle said hugging the two women who she considered as sisters.

Then she put her camera into her bag and stormed off to the yard after telling Valery and Jackie how to get rid of the guards that were watching over the captured nations.

Meanwhile outside Arthur Tino and especially Berwald were tortured with massive amounts of exercise while Emil Lukas and Mathias were withering away in the scorching sunshine.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the only two female subordinates of Smith running outside and yelling "OH MY GOODNESS. ANNABELLE IS MISSING. WE BOTH SAW HER AT BREAKFAST AND THEN SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO GO SHOPPING BIT HAS BEEN HONE FOR FOUR HOURS. WHAT IF SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED TO HER? PLEASE FIND HER. YOU ARE THE QUICKEST PLEASE."

Knowing full well the consequences could hit them too the guys ran off in search of the 'missing' girl who climbed out of the dustbin giggling like a little school girl.

And then the DVD was made. Every now and again Tino would jump at every single sound the was made or someone else would start moaning but in the end a very good DVD was made. Now all that had to be done was to find out the nearest nation to deliver the DVD to.

"First of all who do you know?" asked Annabelle. "Well we know The personifications of Estonia called Eduard, Latvia known as Raivis and Prussia who we know as Gilbert and seeing as he lives together with Ivan, Russia, we could send it to him also his brother Ludwig is very influential in meetings so he is our best choice." said Lukas rubbing his almost nine month pregnant belly and Arthur's hand hovering over his lovers hands.

Being six months along both Emil and Mathias were very apprehensive about wether or not the plan was going to work or wether their babies would be save. Annabelle, sensing their apprehension, pulled them close to her and whispered in their ears " Don't worry. I'll make sure that this will work. After all you two are giving me little siblings. It's my responsibility to look after my younger siblings and the men that make my parents so happy."

After some discussion it was finally decided that Annabelle would deliver the DVD to Gilbert and Ivan tomorrow. That being said they all fell asleep not knowing the life changing events that would happen tonight.

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUM. CLIFFHANGER. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT I WONDER? C :**


	10. The first baby

The next morning Annabelle woke up after the most horrible night of her life.

That night she had a terrifying nightmare in which her parents were surrounded by Smith and a huge mug of thuggish rocker boys.

At the beginning both her mother and her father had a good chance and then those thugs pulled out pipes broken bottles and even pistols. Annabelle had tried to help them but was pushed back into the wall with such a force that she only saw stars.

Just as Annabelle's vision started getting clear again she could make out a black figure cocking a pistol and two shots rang through the room.

The poor girl woken up with such a shock that the first thing she did was rush quietly to her family's room.

To her utter most relief they were all doing fine Emil and Mathias being four and a half months along and Lukas being eight and a half months along.

Suddenly Annabelle heard a soft pitiful moan coming from where Lukas was laying. Carefully she walked over to Lukas to check his condition by slowly shifting Lukas to his side.

To her horror the bed sheet was stained with blood. Panicking Annabelle gently turned Lukas around so he was facing him.

Softly Annabelle asked "Hey what's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Lukas could barely think straight through all the pain but managed to gasp out "Please... uhhh...help...Mee...owwww... and gooooooood...hurry. Please."

Poor Annabelle was so terrified at what she discovered that she couldn't make a single helping thought enter her mind. Hearing Lukas' moans of pain made Annabelle feel so helpless that tears started streaming down her face.

"A-Arthur. P-p-please wake up. Y-your b-baby is coming." Annabelle desperately pleaded trying to shake him awake.

When that didn't work Annabelle ran out and came back with a stretcher. She helped Lukas onto it and raced to a special room which absolutely nobody knew about and which she prepared especially for the births of her siblings and her cousin.

It had absolutely everything needed for any emergency such as this one. She carefully lay Lukas on one of the three beds in the room and asked if he needed anything. "Can't...breath...at...all." Lukas managed to wheeze out through the tremendous amount of pain he was going through at the moment.

Annabelle went to a small corner of the room were the supplies were kept and got out a scalpel an a couple of towels. Then she came back and put an oxygen mask over Lukas face which was already dampened by sweat and hooked him up to some heart monitors.

Then Annabelle proceeded with putting a towel under Lukas butt (having taken off his pyjama bottoms and boxers before) and draping the other half over his front to ease the bleeding.

Softly Annabelle went up to Lukas ear and said softly "Lukas please don't panic but I have a suspicion to what could be wrong with you and because of that we need to perform an emergency c-section ok?"

"Just...huh...make it ...stop.? said Lukas who was barely conscious at this moment.

Annabelle knew the complications that could arise but all the same she placed the scalpel right on Lukas abdomen and started to make the incision.

Due to being barely able to stay conscious Lukas didn't any sound as the cut was made and his half niece (or something like that) put her hands inside him and grabbed his baby.

After a bit of pulling an putting the baby in the right position a healthy baby girl was placed on her mothers chest wailing loudly to it clear to everybody in the room that she did not approve of being taken from her warm home. At that moment Annabelle seemed to be in a completely different world.

Annabelle was roughly brought back to reality as there was the sound of a flatline.

Preventing any sort of panic to arise within her Annabelle started CPR hoping that there was some kind of luck for Lukas his newborn daughter.

After what seemed ages to Annabelle she finally heard the steady beeping sound of the monitor.

Annabelle fell on the bed exhausted. She checked her watch. It was four thirty in the morning.

Annabelle couldn't help but feel proud at what she had achieved and that gave her hope that she would be able to save the people that she started seeing as her family. Then she heard the whimper of Lukas baby. She carefully sat the unconscious Lukas up and holding the baby brought her up to Lukas exposed chest. After the little girl had eaten and Annabelle burped her both girls fell asleep on one of the remaining beds.

As she fell asleep Annabelle swore to herself that she would save her family at all costs.

**A humungous thank you goes to Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis and Dalasport for their help getting this chapter mind the last one up. What would I do without you guys. **


	11. Happiness shattered in moments

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GORE MUTILATION AND GRUESOME STUFF. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THESE THINGS. THANK YOU. C : **

* * *

_When Arthur woke up and saw the bloodstain on Lukas bed he started to panic and hyperventilate. _

Annabelle came in carrying the little baby girl who seemed to notice somebody's distress. Arthur looked up with tear filled eyes and saw the baby nestled in her half cousins arm.

"Is...is that...m-my b-baby?" "Yes. Congratulations you are now father of an early but healthy baby girl." Annabelle said smiling and handing the little girl to her father. "Can we go see Lukas please?" Arthur asked desperate to find out how his darling Norwegian was doing.

Annabelle led the way to where Lukas was still sleeping and Arthur tried very hard to ignore the blood on the floor.

When they arrived Lukas was already awake and very anxious about his daughter. But when he saw her with her father the emotions were too much for Arthur and he fell forward embracing the love of his life careful not to harm their precious new addition to the family.

"What do you want to call her?" asked Arthur kissing Lukas on the top of his head. "I was thinking about Diana Freja Kirkland-Bondevik." "That's a beautiful name and it fits her to a T." said Arthur looking at his lover and then his little baby girl.

Looking at them made him think of something that would make their lives definitely complete. Fumbling around his pockets he hoped that he hadn't lost the engagement ring that he bought especially for his one true love before they even knew about the baby.

When he finally found the velvet box in his front pocket he knelt down in front of Lukas and carefully took one of his hands making sure that Diana was securely nestled in her mothers other arm.

"Lukas. First of all I want to say just how sorry I am for not being there for you when you were in great pain and to make up for that I will never leave your side ever again and we'll make every decision together. Also I promise that from now on nobody will dare harm you or our daughter or they'll have to face me."

With that he pulled the velvet box out of his pocket opened it and looked up into his hopefully future brides eyes which were overflowing with tears of happiness.

"Lukas Bondevik. Will you do me the tremendous honour of becoming my wife and truly be one family with Diana and me?"

This was the first time in Lukas life that he was lost for words. He couldn't think of a life without Arthur or his darling baby Diana.

"Y-yes. Oh my goodness yes I do." And with that the two soon-to-be married nations gave each other the most passionate kiss of their entire relationship. Arthur then put the ring (which luckily fit) over Lukas ring finger and embraced his fiancé once more.

Suddenly they heard an ear piercing scream ringing down the corridor. "Oh no. That was my brother." said a suddenly very anxious Lukas slipping out of his fiancé's grip and racing down the corridor Annabelle and Arthur close behind him.

What they then saw would be forever engraved in their memories. There on the bed lay a very shaken Emil who was sobbing uncontrollably into Tinos chest who was in shock. For between Emils legs with the cord still connecting him with his mother lay a dead baby boy.

"N-n-not my b-b-b-baby. God please not my baby boy." Emil howled pitifully.

Smith was strolling along the corridor when he heard the unhappy sobbing and crying. When he got to his prisoners cell he saw something which made his blood boil. Not only did two of those rats have a brat and he didn't know about it but also the youngest had given birth to a fucking useless stillborn baby. What use was a dead baby to him.

Without saying a word he took out his pocket knife and cut the cord. Then he grabbed Emil by his hair and his dead son by his leg and dragged them to another room.

Once there he tied a very depressed Emil to a chair and replaced the small pocket knife with a huge butchers knife.

Emil turned several shades paler and started pleading "Please. I'm begging you don't do this to me. Please let me bury my son in one piece please."

Tears were gushing down his face like rivers. But Smith paid no heed to that. Instead he raised the knife above the babies first leg. Ignoring Emils agonising cries he swung the knife and cut the babies leg clean of. Then the next leg was severed followed by both arms.

Then Smith did something that will haunt the poor boy until his death. That disgusting man cut open the babies body and pulled out all the tiny organs of the poor baby and that's when Emils stomache gave up on him and he threw up all over the floor.

As a final blow Smith severed the child's head and smashed it against the wall were it shattered. Emil lost consciousness as he heard his babies head connect with the wall and Smith took that opportunity to throw him back into the cell and throwing the remains of the dead child after him.

Tino was the first to recognise his boyfriend and raced over to him and tried in vain to wake him up. When that didn't work and he saw his mutilated dead son he started hyperventilating and screaming agonising cries.

Mathias was in a deep shock when he saw what had happened to Emils baby and buried his face into Berwalds chest mumbling "Oh no. I'm so scared Ber. I don't want our baby to get hurt."

Berwald in response nestled his face in Mathias hair and said "Our baby will be ok. He or she is going to be strong and will be born healthy. And I won't let anybody near you or the baby. Ok." Mathias just gave a feeble nod as a reply.

Lukas had his baby brother in a tight embrace whispering soothing words into his ear. All the while he thought bitterly 'Why us? This is not fair. Just when I have my healthy daughter this has to happen and especially to my baby brother. It's just not fair.'

Eight hours later Emil finally woke up and started crying agonising anguished cries into his brothers chest wen he saw the mutilated remains of his dead son.


	12. A shimmer of hope

**Here is part 1 of the rescue. please enjoy it. **

**Thanks again to Dalasport for helping me along again with the plot.**

* * *

Two days after the horrifying stillbirth of his best friends brother had devastated Mathias beyond belief.

He had started getting such violent nightmares that left him trembling and crying in Berwalds arms for hours. This of course left both of them very tired in the morning to a point were they couldn't and wouldn't wake up.

Sadly what started as nightmares quickly turned into Antenatal depression.

"B-b-ber. I-I c-c-can't d-do th-thi-is. I-I'm s-so s-s-scared." Mathias whimpered pathetically one chilly November afternoon. "Hey. It'll be alright. None if us will leave you alone. Don't you worry in a couple of weeks we will see our little baby and then we'll be a complete family together with Annabelle, Tino, Emil, Lukas and Arthur." said Berwald soothingly pulling Mathias close to him who sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Speaking of Annabelle. Does anybody know where she is?" asked Lukas who was trying in vain to get a restless Diana to go to sleep. "No. I hope she is bringing the DVD to Ivan and Gilbert. Here my darling give her to me." Arthur said reaching out his arms to take his wailing daughter from her very tired mother.

"I hope so to. This is all really taking its toll on Mathias." said Tino who was rocking Emil who had just had another one of his violent crying fits. 'This was a wound that would never heal and that really had its affect on Tino as well. 'We'll help you get through this. I promise' thought Lukas looking at his finally peacefully sleeping brother.

Once Tino felt Emil go limp in his arms he laid him on a spare mattress that Annabelle had brought for them and looked at his lover with a very sad impression on his face.

Ever since Emils still birth Tino had felt a very strange feeling. Like someone had ripped a huge chunk of his heart out. Berwald sensing Tinos distress reach out his free arm and also took Tino into his arms and rocked the mothers of his children until they both fell into a troubled sleep.

After having put the two of them to bed Berwald turned to Arthur and Lukas. Thankfully Diana was already asleep in her makeshift crib her half cousin had made her.

"God. I feel so sorry for Tino and Emil." Arthur said as his daughter mumbled slightly in her sleep. "I know. It pains me so much to see my little brother in such immense pain. I...really h-hate this. It m-makes me feel s-so helpless kn-knowing that th-there is n-nothing I ca-can do for h-him." Lukas sobbed.

Berwald tried to get up to move to his lover but if course ever since three knives had made their mark from the tops of his thighs to his knees every move he made was painful to the point of sheer agony. But all he cared about was to be by his lovers side and help him through this horrifying and terrible part of his life.

When his eyes finally got heavy he could hear Mathias whimpering incoherent things that sounded a lot like pleas to be killed. 'Oh dear god. Please let the message arrive safely and please let nothing happen to my baby girl.' Berwald thought desperately as he stroked Mathias wild hair in an attempt to calm him down.

As he looked around the room he noticed that Lukas and Arthur were the only ones that truly found happiness despite the circumstances and Berwald was really happy for them. But he could only get really happy once they were all out of this hell hole.

Meanwhile Annabelle had wondered to the next village and had asked around where Ivan and Gilbert lived. Luckily for her the town was small enough so that she quickly found them.

First she expected them to shut the door in her face but to her surprise they welcomed her in.

Once they sat in the living room Ivan's and Gilbert's oldest son Nicholai came in and sat next to his parents.

When he saw Annabelle he could not stop looking into her most fascinating violet and jade eyes. And Annabelle herself was most enchanted by Nicholai's ruby red eyes that were quite stunning.

Both of the young half nations were brought back to reality by a soft grunt from Ivan who said "How about we check what's on this DVD shall we?"

Nicholai took the DVD and placed it in the player. The TV lit up in the process, showing three familiar faces. Nicholai made his way to the rest of his family which was seated on the couch and sat between his parents.

The three men on the screen gave each other an encouraging look before speaking.

"Hello, We don't have to introduce ourselves but we are all in big..." Lukas paused, giving his comrades a look "big trouble and really need your help"

Arthur patted his shoulder and continued "We have been taken by some people who want to use us to create a new world by forcing us to have lots of kids. Mathias, Tino and Emil. I don't know how much those three can endure longer. Emil and Tino have gone through horrible things that I wish to not repeat at the moment. Mathias is pregnant and is suffering a lot. He needs to get away as soon as possible. Me and Lukas have had a healthy baby but this place is not an ideal place to raise a baby in. We are all too weak to escape on our own so we beg for your help" At that moment there could be heard a low whimper, coming from their left. Lukas perked up, looking to were the sound came from with a sad expression. It could be seen that he had almost given up. He had little hope.

The camera turned to the source of the sound and on the floor lay Tino with an angry look on his face. He held his boyfriend in a tight embrace as Emil shook in his arms. Emil had long since shed every tear, only shaking a little every once in a while. They looked like ghosts, both as pale as the moon and thin as a tree's branches. In short words, They looked terrible.

The camera turned slowly towards another part of the room where Mathias could be seen sitting in a fetal position in the right corner. The camera turned back to the trio as they watched their family members with sad expressions.

Lukas sighed as he turned back to the camera "As you can see those three are the ones who have suffered the most. But we are most concerned about Mathias. He really needs h-"

Lukas was interrupted when a wild cry could be heard. Berwald stiffened, an angry gleam showing in his eyes. He turned towards his boyfriend and limped to his side. Mathias continued to cry out in panic, which seemed to have come out of the blue as the Swede embraced him and started rocking him back and forth. When the panic attack didn't seem to be ending anytime soon the camera turned to the remaining two men.

Arthur had embraced his boyfriend as well.

He looked down to the floor, tiredness evident in his features "Please come as soon as you can! We can't hold on for much longer."

The men disappeared and were replaced with black.

The room was now silent, with only the low crying of Annabelle. For a while it stayed that way until Gilbert stood up. He had the look of disgust on his face.

"What the hell happened to them" He growled towards Annabelle.

She whimpered as she dried her tears. Nicholai gave him a dark glare. "It isn't her fault!" he said in a low voice. He didn't know why but he felt very protective of the girl.

"No, It's okay. But I don't think I should be the one to tell you what happened. I don't even know everything, I wasn't present at some major events. I would rather wait till you've rescued them." Her eyes widened a bit in fear "You are going to rescue them! aren't you?" she asked hesitantly, tears filling her eyes again.

The three men in the room looked each other in the eyes and nodded.

"Of course we are" Ivan said as he patted Annabelle's hair. She burst out in tears.

"I'm so scared for all of them especially Mathias. He only has a couple weeks left before the baby comes. None of them should go through this." she desperately cried! "They're the only family I have. I just don't want to lose them."

Nicholai drew her into a hug. "shhhh, We will get them out before the last baby is born" He reassured her. "I promise!"

Gilbert and Ivan nodded. Ivan turned to Gilbert and said " It would be better if you stayed at home." "What? Why?" "Because, my little darling, you are pregnant with our twins." Ivan said putting a protective arm around Gilbert's middle.

"Paps is right. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little brother and sister."piped up Nicholai.

"Alright. But I want you to take Ludwig with you. He'll be great help for you." "If that would make you happy." said Ivan.

So it was decided then. Before Annabelle left Nicholai took her softly by her arm and gave her a ring. It had a ruby red stone in the middle surrounded by little diamonds. "Take this ring. It's actually my mothers ring but I want you to have it so you never ever lose hope. Also see it as a symbol of my promise to you."

Annabelle, who was too lost for words to say anything, simply just embraced Nicholai in a tight hug and whispered "Thank you so much."

When she had left Gilbert called his son into the living room and sat him on the couch. "You are in love with her aren't you?" he asked his oldest son grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Well I'm not sure myself. I mean she is a beautiful girl and I just feel protective of her probably because she seemed so helpless to me. But I will save her with her family. I promised her that." "That's my awesome son." Gilbert smiled.

Meanwhile Annabelle returned back home and was bombarded with questions to which she only halfheartedly responded due to a certain half Russian half German young man still present in her mind.

"Did you find them? Are they going to rescue us? Are you ok" Arthur asked desperately. "Yes." mumbled Annabelle.

What happened then was the equivalent to a huge concert. Arthur embraced and kissed Lukas senselessly. Tinos and Emils eyes lit up and they started crying for joy and Berwald whispered into Mathias ear "Did you hear that? This crap will finally soon be over." Mathias just let silent tears if joy stream down his face. "Finally." he said. Now all there was left was to wait.


	13. Finally rescued

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. You know the usual exams writers block Ect. Thank you all for waiting patiently. Please review and give me tips suggestions maybe even wishea on what you want me to write about next. C :**

* * *

The rest of Mathias pregnancy went without further tortures. However as Mathias entered his eighth month his health began to decline drastically.

It all started one evening after the group had eaten their supper and Diana had been fed. Mathias felt extremely warm and said to Berwald in barely more than a whisper "Ber. I don't feel so good. Why is itso freaking warm in here?"

Berwald touched his boyfriends forehead and gasped "Annabelle get a cold cloth and a thermometer quickly." When Annabelle got back the first thing she did was to check Mathias temperature which was 40 degrees. "He has a high fever Papa. We need to check him and the baby over."

After having checking Mathias over Annabelle went over to Tino and Emil who had said the least over the entire period of their stay. Knowing the looks both of them had on their faces she held out her arms and embraced her mother and his boyfriend and together they cried themselves to sleep.

Berwald had always kept his serious face until know but seeing his entire family in such immense pain made his hard outer shell crack and he himself broke down into heart-breaking sobs.

Meanwhile at Ivan's manor the entire rescue team was ready. The team consisted of Ivan, Nicholai, Ludwig, Francis, Toris (who had brought horses to travel on), Eduard and Raivis.

Nicholai could never keep his mind of Annabelle and her astounding beauty so before everybody left Nicholai addressed everyone saying "Now I would like you all to remember that everybody INCLUDING Annabelle has been traumatised. Once we have rescued them all we shall get them to a hospital pronto and without delay. UNDERSTOOD?" "YES SIR!"

And with those last words having been said the group mounted their horses and rode off through the thick forest to where their beloved friends were.

Not knowing that rescue was on its way Annabelle's only suggestion was to just wait it out and see if anyone would find them. 'Please Nicholai. Hurry. We really need you so badly now.' she desperately thought as she watched Lukas and Arthur coo over their two month old baby. While she observed her family Annabelle felt her eyes get heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

Annabelle was harshly woken by a crash from outside their little room. When she looked outside she saw Adrian and Clifford passed out being towered over by none other than Ivan.

"Hey there Annabelle. Who is everybody doing?" "Well Mathias has a 40 degree fever and god knows what else. Mama and Emil are still quite traumatised from losing their son," Annabelle paused for a moment looking at Ivan's horrified face. Then she continued "And Papa cannot walk at all because of gashes down his thighs and Arthur and Lukas are completely worn out from their baby girl."

"Well then there's no time to lose. Get everyone together and we'll meet everybody else." seeing the surprised look on Annabelle's face Ivan chuckled and said "You didn't really think that I came without backup did you?"

The two of them returned to the little room where the nervous and confused Nordics and the Englishman were cowering on the furthest corner embracing each other in a tight group hug. "Don't be afraid. Our rescue team is here. It's all going to be over. Let's go."

Annabelle reached out her hand and Arthur was the first to take it holding his fiancé and daughter at the same time. Next Tino who was holding a completely worn out Emil stood up and walked out of the room. Before they left Ivan called out to them. "Could you please get Ludwig and Toris to help us with Mathias and Berwald please?" "Of course." Tino said happy that this crap was really going to end.

Minutes later Toris and Ludwig came inside. While Toris carefully took the feverish Mathias Ivan and Ludwig helped Berwald who could barely stand on his own two feet outside to where the rest of the team was assembled.

"Now here is the plan. We each take one of the rescued nations on our horse. I'll take Berwald. Toris you keep Mathias safe. Eduard you're responsible for Tino. Raivis take care of Emil. Ludwig take Lukas. And Francis you care for Arthur. As for you Nicholai why don't you take Annabelle into your care. Hmmm? Now let's get moving before we are seen." Ivan commanded and with that they rode into the morning sun unaware that they were being followed.

As Francis was riding alongside his companions he noticed Arthur stirring and finally waking. 'Now or never.' he thought. "Good morning Arthur. Did you sleep well?" "Ugh...where am I and why is everything shaking?" "Because my dear you are being horseback riden to safety."

Suddenly Arthur sat straight up much to Francis surprise and started panicking. "Where is Lukas and where is our baby?" Francis heart dropped. He had completely forgotten that Arthur started dating Lukas mere months after their breakup. However he felt Arthur's love towards Lukas and their baby so he quietly hushed the Brit and said softly "It's ok they are safe with Ludwig. And everybody else is also perfectly safe."

At that moment a shot rang through the trees which caused all the rescued nations to start whimpering in their saviours arms. Nicholai took this opportunity to take out his cell phone and call all his friends for help.

During those crucial minutes Smith had them all surrounded and Nicholai with Annabelle slipped away to get support.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here I wonder? A whole bunch of 'nations' to help me carry out my plan. Perfect. And it's not even my birthday." Turning to Ivan Smith sneered at him at said "It was a huge mistake for you to think you could rescue your friends without any resistance whatsoever. And anyway bad boys must be punished."

He motioned to his subordinates and each one of them pulled out a gun. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice called through the trees. Smith turned and saw Nicholai with Annabelle sitting on their horse weapons at the ready. "Hey my precious little girl. Is this your new boyfriend?"

Even though Annabelle blushed scarlet at those words she still managed to say "Just cut the crap. All these years I thought you were my father and then I find out that you kidnapped me as a baby and kidnapped my family. Do you have any idea what physical and emotional pain they're going through right now? So don't you dare refer to me as your daughter again ever."

Smith didn't give a hint that he cared. He motioned for his subordinates to attack and at that second a shrill whistle rang through the morning light.


	14. THE BATTLE!

**Here it is. The fighting scene you've been waiting for. The credit goes to my very special friend** **Dalasport took time to write this chapter for me. Please enjoy and review. **

* * *

Smith didn't give a hint that he cared. He motioned for his subordinates to attack and at that second a shrill whistle rang through the morning light.

All of Smith's fighters tensed, looking for the source.

Behind the duo on the hill emerged a group of people. On rough count the looked to be around 10 individuals. And one thing that stood out was that they all looked grim and angry. The majority of them were female but they looked no less fierce than the males. All of them looked quite young, or around their twenties.

The older nations were conversing quietly and with the attention no longer on them they started pushing the very terrified and newly saved nations out of view who were being guided to safety by Eduard and Raivis.

Ivan, Ludwig, Francis and Toris stayed and watched as Smith's men hesitated, giving their leader a questioning look. Some even looked quite nervous.

Toris swiped the group of teens with his eyes and sighed. "It seems like Annabelle and Nicholai managed to get help from offsprings of almost all of the major nations around the globe. I'm not sure they're going to be happy about us compromising their children."

"It's for a good cause. Besides, look at Smiths men." Ludwig noted. The enemy had grouped up and were conversing lightly. Nervousness was turning into excitement and frowns turned into arrogant smirks. "It seems they are underestimating their enemy. I don't think these kids will have any trouble with them."

Francis looked at them and shivered. "It looks like they are already planning what to do after winning." The others observed as well and saw that Francis was right. Most of Smith's men were swiping the girls with their eyes. Anger swelled up in them as they could only imagine what they were thinking.

On the other end the group of teens were conversing as well.

Annabelle and Nicholai stood side by side, holding each others hands.

"Okay, listen up. Firstly I'd like to thank you all for coming to help my family but pleasantries will have to wait since we have limited time." Annabelle stated. " I know that I know none of you but Nicholai said you'd all help and for that I consider you my friends all ready."

Nicholai gave her an encouraging smile and she answered it with a loving look in her eye.

A guy with caramel coloured hair coughed amusingly and Annabelle blushed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Okay, I know these people personally so I also know their weaknesses. The blonde one is named Sammy and he's excellent with knifes. Anyone think they can handle that?" she asked.

Four kids that all looked quite similar, stood huddled up together gave each other strong looks and confidently raised their hands.

Nicholai eyed them and recognized them as Alfred and Mathew's kids.

Annabelle nodded. "The two females that are tightly clutching hands right now always work together to try and deceive their enemy so we need someone with brains."

Nicholai laughed and pointed at two boys that looked almost identical. They blushed but nodded.

Annabelle looked at her boyfriend, quite confused. "what's so funny?"

Nicholai laughed again. "They're sons of Estonia and Latvia" he said as that would explain everything.

Annabelle gave a small smile before continuing. " Adrian and Clifford are both karate masters-"

At the word "karate" one of the girls hand shot up and everyone's eyes rested on a black haired female. Nicholai actually thought she looked a lot like her father, China. He only hoped she was as skilled in fighting as he was.

Annabelle raised an eyebrow. "You think you can handle them alone?"

She gave a confident smile. "Yeah, I definitely have the upper hand here."

"Well, then we have only Oliver, Alphones and Lucius left. They are your average fighters so Nicholai and I can take two of them together. You" She pointed at a girl who looked like a Greek goddess. Annabelle actually faltered a little, shocked by the girl's stunning looks.

"Jasmine" She said harshly.

"Jasmine. Right! Can you take Lucius on your own?" Annabelle asked a little suspiciously! That girl did not look like a fighter.

Jasmine gave her a look that clearly said 'of course I can, what do you take me for'.

Annabelle nodded one last time. "Well, good luck."

And with that said the kids scattered trying to get their desired targets to pursue them.

The enemy team had obviously had a pep talk from their leader since they all looked like they could conquer the world.

Annabelle, to be honest, was a little worried. She had never met these guys she was fighting with and had no idea if they could stand against such experienced fighters.

Nicholai, on the other hand was smirking to no ends. He looked so confident and happy. Annabelle assumed he was happy to be reunited with his childhood friends.

Annabelle perked up as she saw one of Smiths team throw something in their direction. The others looked like they had seen it as well as almost all of them dropped to the ground, hands above their head to try to protect themselves. Annabelle dropped as well, assuming it was a grenade.

She was quite surprised when she saw it was only a smoke bomb. She grimaced as she stood back up. 'This was going to be difficult' she thought as she watched the thick smoke spread around them, concealing her comrades from her worst of all. She had lost sight of Nicholai.

Suddenly she received a kick in the back and fell to the ground. She groaned as she landed but seemed to be alright. She rolled to her left just in time as a long knife got buried into the ground, just where she had been laying.

She cursed in frustration. Now the elders had the upper hand, getting to choose their target on their own terms. She jumped up from the ground and faced her opponent.

She paled a little when she saw that it was Sammy. He was definitely her weakness and she swore under her breath. Of course. If she'd know their weakness then they'd know hers. She was terrible when it came to combat with weapons. Actually she was kind of afraid of knifes. And she had nothing to defend herself with. It really didn't help that she wasn't even that capable in combat to begin with.

She glared at the male but made no move. Sammy didn't look like he was going anywhere. She was so frustrated. The knife was making her unfocused. Angry. Reluctantly she decided to lunge for him. He side stepped her easily and kicked her in the back for the second time. She stumbled to the ground again.

She cursed every bad word she new off. He was playing with her. She did not appreciate that. She gave out a low growl as she back flipped and jumped on his back.

Sammy gave out a girlish shriek as he lost his grip on the knife. Annabelle hung on his back as he stumbled around in the smoke, crashing into random people from time to time.

"Hey Annabelle!" She heard. "Having fun?"

"Shut it Nicholai" She said as she desperately tried clinging on to the man who had practically gone mad trying to get her off.

Nicholai just laughed as he side stepped his own opponent. He had been so fortunate to stumble upon his original target and was now having a blast teasing him. Alphonse was clearly outmatched.

Nicholai hadn't even touched him and Alphonse was already sweating like an idiot.

From the left corner of his eye he could hazily see his childhood friend, Mei, high kicking her opponent and turning around just in time to punch a guy in the jaw. He heard a war cry that distracted the Asian girl as a man came from up above, landing right on top of Mei resulting in them both tumbling down.

Nicholai's eyes widened. "Mei" He cried as he started sprinting in her direction. Suddenly he collapsed to the ground with a thump. Something heavy holding his feet down. He glanced back only to see Alphonse smirking up at him as he delivered a kick to his face.

Mei had shaken off her attacker but was now backed up against a big rock with three enemies delivering blow after blow to her. She dodged all of them but had no chance to deliver some of her own.

"Guys" She cried out. "A little help here? Nicholai?" When there was no answer she tried peaking over her enemies shoulder only to see Nicholai sprawled on his back unconscious.

"Nicholai!" She screamed. She turned to her attackers with a desperate expression. She jumped up with her foot outstretched and brought it down on the man in the middle. She bent low and tripped the other two and gave them a few quick blows to keep them down.

Then she raised to Nicholai's form, shaking him.

"Nicholai? Are you okay. Please be okay."

She cried out in relief when she found a pulse. She looked around but could not see a thing in all this smoke. She jumped up and grabbed Nicholai's arm and dragged him to the side, trying to shield him from further damage. Then she disappeared in the smoke, heading to help her comrades.

Frederick was getting into quite the trouble here. He was cornered with only Oliver by his side. Personally he thought that he was the last one he wanted to have with him. Yeah sure, they were great friends but he'd rather have a fighter than a computer nerd by his side.

Frederick dodged a punch that was directed at him and drop kicked his enemy to the ground.

Oliver shrieked and wacked his opponent in the head with a nearby rock, causing a tall women to fall to the ground with a head wound. The woman growled slightly as she pulled out a neat little sword, jumping up again.

Oliver cried out at the sight of a sword. "Ahhh, Frederick. Can't you call your father over or something. I can't handle a sword."

Frederick sighed. "I can't just call my dad over every time I'm in trouble. We need to get out of this on our own."

"But Frederick-"

Frederick stared shocked at the sight in front of him. The woman had plunged her little sword into Oliver's calf.

For a moment Oliver didn't say a word. He just looked at the sword that had gone straight through.

The woman yanked the sword out and he cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground. The woman raised her sword, as if to finish him of but was kicked in the side by Frederick. She flew back and landed on a rock and did not get back up. They were still surrounded by three other guys.

"Can we call for help now?" Oliver whimpered, holding his calf.

Frederick watched as his enemies approached. "I believe now is time for drastic measures."

At that note Oliver started calling for his brother and other friends to come and help them.

Frederick scanned the ground behind his enemies, trying to see through the smoke if anyone was near enough to come to their aid. He spotted a light figure with long dark brown hair walking in their direction.

"Oliver, Jasmine's coming. I just have to keep them occupied until she reaches us. Think you can hang on for maybe five minutes?"

Oliver, who was getting seriously pale, gave a little nod as he leaned against the stone that was blocking their exit.

Personally, Oliver didn't know how Jasmine could possibly help. Yeah, she was gorgeous and all but she was not a fighter. Maybe she would be able to distract them or something. Oliver watched as Frederick blocked punches and blows, while protecting him at the same time. And Jasmine always got closer and closer. "She surely is taking her time" He whispered, a little annoyed to Frederick.

Frederick didn't reply.

Jasmine finally reached her targets. 'This will be fun' she thought to herself with a smirk.

"Excuse me boys" She said, batting her eyelashes. "Are you maybe capable of giving me a hand with something?"

The boys turned around slowly and froze at the sight of the beauty, flipping her dark, long hair around, giving them all a sultry look.

Frederick used this moments hesitation to blow a hard punch to the closest man's face. Jasmine spun and gave a quick kick to the second's abdomen and kneed the other one in the gut.

Frederick eyed Jasmine and motioned towards Oliver. She indicated that she got it and they both moved to Oliver's side and helped support his weight.

"Thanks" Frederick said.

Jasmine smiled brightly. "Just like in kindergarten" "Except that the circumstances weren't as serious as now." Frederick said raising one of his eyebrows.

They started walking slowly through the smoke, Oliver limping in between them. To their right they could see the American siblings surrounded with fallen enemies. They were giving each other high fives and fist bumps, laughing. When they spotted the trio they made their way to them.

Jasmine scanned over the group, trying to spot injuries. She saw that the two sisters both had shallow cuts on their arms and faces and the brothers were badly bruised but other than that they seemed okay.

When the siblings had nearly reached them they froze. Frederick gave them a puzzling look and they motioned for him to turn around. The trio did so and froze at what they saw there. Mei was facing an opponent who held her leg in a hard lock between both his arms.

She looked terrified. The man yelled at her and then there was a snap. She cried out in pain and crumbled to the ground.

"You will kick me no more" The man yelled at her as he started to kick her on his own in various places.

Frederick dropped Oliver and ran towards Mei. Jasmine looked at Oliver. "Do you think you'll be alright for a moment alone?" she asked.

Oliver grunted, but gave her a nod.

She lowered him to the ground before sprinting after Frederick.

Oliver watched as his friends beat down the man that had broken Mei's leg, with furious fires in their eyes.

The American siblings had found their way to Annabelle that sat dazed on the ground after having been thrown off her enemies back and hit her head on a stone.

Oliver scanned the grounds for his brother, but found nothing. His eyes widened as he tried to spot his blonde haired twin but with no avail.

"Marek" He whispered, desperation clear in his voice. "Marek!?" He shouted from the ground. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to shout for his brother. He tried so stand up but kept crumbling to the ground because of his injury. He started to sob uncontrollably as he began thinking about what could have happened.

"Oliber" he heard. He spun around to find his brother, supported by Nicholai with blood seeping through his nose.

"Oliber, I'm swo habby youw're okay." Marek said, with tears in his eyes.

Oliver wanted to sprint to his brother and embrace him in a bone crushing hug but he couldn't even stand up straight so he had to wait impatiently for Marek and Nicholai to limp to his place.

When they arrived they hugged each other and then Oliver gave Marek a light shove.

"How dare you worry me so much" He said in a scolding tone. "And what happened to your nose?"

Marek smiled awkwardly and answered. Oliver looked puzzled though. People have a hard time speaking clearly with broken noses and Marek was not one to speak clearly in the first place.

Nicholai sighed and answered for him. "He got punched in the face while trying to protect me. I guess I owe him my life."

Marek gave him an accusing look. Nicholai smiled. "Okay, I kind of repaid him with saving his as well."

Oliver stared at his brother with wide eyes. "I'm so proud of you" he said with tears in his eyes. Marek just smiled.

The rest of the group sat down around them, Mei being supported by Frederick, and they gave each other warm looks.

"Together again. I can't remember when this happened last time" Nicholai said with a content sigh.

Annabelle gave them all sharp looks. "Yes this is a very happy moment but we can't forget why were he-"

She was cut off by an agonizing cry that pierced through the air. Annabelle turned pale and ran towards the spot where she knew her family was. When she got there a horrible sight met her eyes.

Mathias was doubled over a dark stain on his pants with Sammy towering over him. Before Annabelle could comprehend what was going on a shot rang through the air and Sammy fell to the ground.

"We have to go to the hospital now. There seriously injured people here and with Mathias in labor we really have to hurry." Said Nicholai supporting Oliver who had fallen unconsious and had blood sill streaming down his leg. The rest of the teenagers were huddled up behind them.

"C-c-could we p-p-please hurry. I-I d-don't think th-that m-m-my b-baby is waiting f-for a d-decision. Aaahhhhhhhh."

Then it was decided. They all mounted their horses and sped off in the direction of their village.


	15. Another new addition

**Here it is the newest chater of Why us? I'm really sorry about the long wait. the good news is however that I'm back for good. **

**Please enjoy review and PM me if you have any wishes concerning any Hetalia or Black Butler character giving birth. C :**

* * *

Far away from all the intense fighting Gilbert walked restlessly around his house.

Not only did he not know how his husband and son were doing or if they were even alive but he also felt the twins kicking hard against his stomach. "Sweethearts. Please. Couldn't you let Mummy have some piece and...?"

Gilbert was interrupted from his plea when he felt something burst inside him and clear fluids mixed with blood trickling down his thighs.

"Oh no. Please not now. I can't do this alone. Not now."

However there must have been some higher force acting in his favor because at that moment he heard knocking at the front door.

Heaving his labouring body off the floor Gilbert hurried to the door to find Feliks, Toris and their daughters Viktoriya and Florentyna who had just arrived from their fought battle .

"OH MY GOD. YOU'RE LIKE IN LABOR." Feliks squealed in surprise and utter confusion. If looks could kill then Feliks would've died twice in 10 seconds. "You really think so Feliks. I thought I was imagining this agonising pain." Gilbert said with obvious sarcasm staining his voice.

"Don't you worry now. We're here and we're going to help you through this." said Toris. Then he took charge and turned to his daughters. "Viktoriya go and get me all the towels you can find. Florentyna you get me a huge basin with boiling water. And Feliks go get something to cut the cord and to suction the baby's mouth and nose. HURRY!"

Turning back to Gilbert Toris blushed and said "I'm very sorry about this Gilbert but I have to take off your trousers and underpants to check how far you are." "Do...what you...must." panted Gilbert who's only priority was to get the twins out of his body and into his arms.

Just as the last bit of clothing was removed from Gilbert's already sweat soaked body Feliks Viktoriya and Florentyna came in with the necessary supplies. Feliks positioned himself behind Gilbert and started to rub soothing circles into Gilbert's lower back.

After six hours of whimpering from Gilbert and waiting for him to be completely dialated payed off when Gilbert started to get really restless and shouting "C-can I p-pu-push now p-p-please?"

After checking Gilbert through Toris and Feliks helped him into a squat (as requested by the soon-to-be mother) and Gilbert finally being to push.

"Gilbert listen carefully now. When the next contraction starts I will count down from ten. When I get to zero then you stop. Ok?" said Toris receiving only a tired nod in return.

Gilbert felt the next contraction build up in his body and bore down listening to Toris counting down from ten much to slowly for his taste. But he knew the outcome was amazing.

This went on for another four contractions until a very exhausted Gilbert heard Toris say excitedly "The baby is crowning. It's almost here."

This gave Gilbert the strength he needed to give a huge push. "AHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIT! Oh my god please give me a moment." he shouted and panted as the head of his first-born was pushed out of his body along with a gush if amniotic fluid and blood.

Toris smiled and asked "Do you want to see your baby's head." receiving only a weak nod in return.

Toris grabbed a medium sized mirror ad held at an angle so that Gilbert could see the first twins head.

What Gilbert saw made him cry without even realising it. His first baby had ash blond hair just like its father and brother. That was going to be. the cutest thing (given the current circumstances) that Gilbert had ever seen, except Nicholai, once the child was in his arms.

Holding onto the hand Florentyna was offering him he have a couple more strong pushes all the whole growling "I will so kill that vodka-loving bastard for what he did to meeeeeeeee!" sounding a lot like a certain Italian they all knew.

When Gilbert heard the cries of his firstborn and Toris saying "Congratulations Gilbert. Its a healthy little girl." he felt so relieved and like the happiest person on the planet.

His happy thoughts were rudely interrupted when he firstly felt the placenta leave his body following his second water breaking and his second born started to move south.

The same thing happened again only this time when Toris checked his face fell. This Gilbert saw and paled and whispering "Please don't tell me that my baby is breech please. I can't do this anymore. Please just cut me open please. I can't." Gilbert whimpered.

Toris having had experience in this field and helping lots of women give birth via c -section ran into the kitchen and returned with a very sharp bread knife (sterilised of course) and Ivan's strongest brand of vodka.

"Here drink this. It'll knock you out so you won't feel a thing." Toris encourage the sweat drenched Gilbert who asked in a shaky voice "And this won't harm my baby?" "Not if we do this quickly. Now drink this vodka as if your life depended on it." Toris ordered.

Gilbert, who was often drinking vodka with Ivan had no problem downing the whole bottle in one go before passing out in Feliks arms.

That was the que for Toris to start acting fast before the vodka could cause any damage to the second baby.

He managed to cut through Gilbert's abdomen without much trouble but the truly difficult thing was to get the child out of the passed out body.

But after a bit of struggling and pulling and rearranging Toris managed to get the little baby girl out of her mothers stomach.

Then Toris busied himself with the removal of the placenta and the stitching up of the wound after having placed the girl in to Viktoriyas waiting arms to get cleaned up.

It was then that Gilbert woke up and looked groggily around the room. He suddenly bolted up and winced at the stinging sensation that settled in his lower stomach area.

"Where are my babies?" Gilbert asked slightly nervous at not knowing where his two newborns were. "Don't you worry Gilbert. Here they both are." said Toris beaming as he laid the two squirming girls into their mothers arms.

Not having had the chance to look at his second daughter Gilbert moved the blanket ever so slightly and felt proud at what he saw. "You're the spitting image if your mother my little Theresa." he told his daughter who snuggled against his chest along with her sister.

Gilbert turned to Toris and asked "Could you please pass me my cell phone.? It's there on the kitchen table." After having taken a picture of the new mother with his twins and given Gilbert the phone Toris smiled and asked "Is there anything else you need because we're about to..." At that moment the phone rang and Gilbert answered it and heard the distressed voice from his son.

"Please help us. We really need help. Mathias is in labor, we have four injured friends in need of help and Toris just ditched us. Please hold on a sec. What is that Annabelle. What do you mean your father isn't here. I'll find him don't you worry about a thing. Listen I'll call you back later ok mum?" "Sure my son." Gilbert said as the connection went dead.

"Toris is there any chance you could bring me to the hospital?" Gilbert asked obvious worry for his friends tainting his voice. "No problem. Ou and your twins need to be properly checked over." said Toris.

And with that the seven of them made their way to the hospital praying to the almighty god above that Berwald would be found and that everybody was fairly ok especially Mathias.


	16. Yet another baby TIMES THREE!

**Here is the 16th chapter for you awesome readers and followers.  
So without further ado here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Annabelle was scared like she was never scared before. They had built a stretcher for Mathias who was clutching his stomach for dear life all the while whimpering "This hurts so much. Where is Ber? OWWWWWW!" This broke Annabelle's heart and she couldn't stop tears escaping and cascading down her beautiful face.

'Please find him Nick. You just have to.' she thought desperately. Her thoughts where interrupted by an especially loud agonising cry from Mathias who yelled "STOP P-PLEASE. I C-C-CAN FEEL THE B-B-BABY'S HEAD. P-PLEASE YOU H-H-HAVE TO S-S-STOP. AHHHHHHHH!"

"Ok someone hand me over my red bag pack. There's the stuff we will need for Mathias and his baby." said Annabelle taking charge.

She went over to Mathias and took off his trousers and boxers in one swift movement and saw the top of the baby's head already crowning.

"Could someone position themselves behind Mathias and rub his back while I check the progress of the baby?" "I'll do it." offered Tino going behind the labouring mother-to-be.

"Mathias. I want you to gather up all your strength and push no matter what. Ok?" Annabelle asked turning to Mathias who looked scared as hell and shivering due to the the winter cold and not having any trousers on.

"I-I'll t-tr-try." Mathias stuttered and bore down pushing with all his might. As the head emerged Mathias felt a horrible burning sensation in his lower regions and he cried out "Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiittt. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

With a gush of fluids and blood the baby's head was released. "You're doing an amazing job Mathias. Just a couple more pushes and you'll finally meet your baby." said Annabelle who was close to tears.

Mathias only shook his head weakly and whispered something which Annabelle couldn't understand. "He says he feels like he's going to throw up." said Tino who together with his daughter managed to heave up Mathias just in time for him to throw up violently on the ground.

Once Mathias was done Annabelle offered him something to drink which he gladly excepted before bearing down and giving it his all and giving birth to his baby which Annabelle quickly wrapped up in one of the towels she had brought.

She handed the squirming infant to its mother who checked the gender. "Hello my son. You really are a beauty aren't you." Mathias said barely being able to hold back tears that were starting to stream down his face.

Mathias was so preoccupied with his son that he didn't notice the afterbirth leave his body and fluids gushing down his thighs.

He did however feel the same agonising pain which told him that this ordeal was far from over.

"ANNABELLE. PLEASE COME QUICKLY. THERE'S ANOTHER ONE COMING. OWWWWWW!" he screamed panicking violently.

"Mathias. You have to calm down. All this stress isn't good for the baby." Annabelle said alarmed at the sudden change of situation as she repositioned herself between Mathias legs.

To her astonishment the baby was already half way out of its mothers body so Annabelle quickly put her hands underneath the child to support it as it left the exhausted Mathias body.

Mathias who was too exhausted to even hold out his arms for his baby weakly asked "What gender is my second baby? And is there another one coming?"

Annabelle quickly looked underneath the towel and answered "You have another beautiful son." before going down to Mathias abdomen and checking if there was another child still nestled inside Mathias womb.

Looking up into Mathias panic-stricken eyes she said "There is one last child waiting to be born. I promise that you'll be finished then."

Mathias red and puffy eyes filled with tears and he lay back against Tinos chest and whimpered "Please no more. I can't. I want my Papa Ber. WHERE THE HELL IS MY BERWALD?" Mathias screamed terror and panic evident in his voice.

"Nicholai is looking for him and will him but in the meantime we have to concentrate on your last child which you will give birth to with our help." said Annabelle gesturing to her mother who added "We won't abandon you especially now. We will get through this together." Tino said giving his friends arm a comforting squeeze.

At that moment Mathias let out the most pitiful moan escape his lungs as he started pushing out his last baby. Together with a lot of blood the baby's legs, torso and the shoulders left his extremely weakened body.

Knowing the most difficult part was yet to go through Mathias paused for a couple of contractions before bearing down and giving the longest push he had given so far and shouting to at Annabelle "PLEASE MAKE SURE MY BABY IS OK OR I SWEAR TO GOD."

Being aware of the fact that Mathias was going through living hell right now Annabelle helped support the little female body (having that being the first thing to be checked) and ease out of Mathias who had one look at his little daughter before passing out from complete exahaustion.

At that moment Nicholai came galloping into view with a blood soaked Berwald in his arms. This made Annabelle panic more than before. "We haven't got much time. We hae to get your father to the hospital as quickly as possible or he will die."

Nobody had to be told twice and together the entire group raced toward the town. Throughout the elite trip to the hospital Annabelle never stopped praying for her father. 'We could really use a guardian angle right about now. Mathias just gave birth to triplets and needs my Papa more than anything right now. And the triplets need their father and so do I.'

* * *

**Will Annabelles wish come true? Will Berwald survive? The next chapter will reveal the truth so stay tuned and review. C :**


	17. Grief and a new beggining

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER** **IS TRAGIC SAD AND CONTAINS A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF TEARS. IF YOU ARE SOMEONE WHO CAN'T HANDLE THIS AMOUNT OF TRAGEDY DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

* * *

It had been 3 hours since the entire group had arrived at the hospital. The doctors had wheeled away Mathias and Berwald to the emergency ward and nobody had heard a thing since then.

The girls towed Annabelle to the nearest sofa and sat her down, flocking around her. There she curled up to the closest body she could find and sobbed into the persons shoulder. That person, which happened to be Mei, stroked her hair while whispering comforting words in her ear.

Soon the boys followed the girls and sat down around them, all huddled up together. Nothing could be heard except for the occasional rustling of clothes and the quick breathes of the teenagers. They sat there in silence for only god knows how long, waiting for the news.

After not too long they were joined by the rest of the Nordics and Arthur. Tino was sobbing quietly into Emil's shoulder and Lukas was clinging onto Arthur with a hard expression. The couples sat in the two armchairs across from the sofa, choosing to stay close.

After what felt like days but was probably just a few hours, a doctor dressed in white came into the room with a blank expression. Annabelle stood up slowly, taking one step towards the doctor. "Well?" she asked, a slight quiver in her raw voice.

"We have done everything that can be done for the moment." The doctor said "He is stable for now but we can't guarantee that he'll get through. We are allowing one person to go see him."

All faces looked to Annabelle. "You go" Tino said softly. "We'll be waiting for you here. Please look after him for me."

Annabelle nodded and gave a weak smile. "I'll do my best"

Annabelle had been sitting by her father's side for over four hours and not once had she let go of his hand. When she had been shown to his room she had immediately drawn the nearest chair to his bed and clasped his hands between her own.

The first half-an-hour she just cried silent tears. She said nothing nor did she move. After that she had started talking. She talked about her childhood and friends. She told him stories. She even sang a few songs for him. But after four steady hours of this she had gone silent, the only sound being the steady peeping of the heart monitor.

Now she sat there with a solemn expression and looked out the window that was located right across her. The wind seemed to be gently caressing the trees, blowing a couple of leaves around. She watched the birds sit down on one of the trees multiple branches right outside the window. The birds chirped happily, their songs blending in with the heart monitors loud noise.

She stiffened. Loud noise? That wasn't normal. Annabelle whipped around in her chair coming face to face with the machine that was connected to her Swedish dad. Dread washed over her and she released a loud shriek.

"No! Dad" She screamed as she rushed to his side, tears flowing down her cheeks like two steady waterfalls. She shook him fiercely. "Dad, don't leave us" she sobbed as he didn't answer her. "You can't leave."

Right then the nurses rushed into the room, pushing her out in the process. The last thing she saw before they closed the door was the flat line on the heart monitor. She clasped her hands over her face while falling to her knees, shaking uncontrollably by sobs. A few men clothed in white walked past her, giving the devastated girl no heeds.

"Annabelle? Is that you?"

"Emil" Annabelle scraped out with her sore voice as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around the lean male, sobbing into his shirt.

The silverette looked a little distraught but did his best to sooth the crying girl. He stroked her light hair lovingly as he whispered comforting words in her ear. This was not his specialty so he began leading the teen to the room where the rest of his family and friends were waiting.  
He didn't have to ask her why she was crying. It was very obvious. He didn't look forward to see his boyfriend's reaction. Or his brother's. But the worst would be when Mathias found out. He sighed, everyone would grieve that man.

The duo stepped into the little waiting room where the rest had been spending their hours in worry. Mei and Nikolai rushed to their side when they saw who was accompanying the Icelander, taking Annabelle between them and dragged her gently to the nearest sofa where she curled up and sobbed even harder than before.

The men looked questioningly at Emil, who had moved to the fin's side. The Icelander gave a sad shake of his head. "Berwald is gone"

Tino trembled before collapsing into his boyfriend's arms, quiet sobs muffled by Emil's shoulder. Lukas was able to keep his emotions in check long enough to walk to the other end of the room to Arthur and bury his face into the crook of his neck. There it was obvious that he was crying.

Emil and Arthur gave each other sad looks as they went to work on soothing their loved ones.

The teens all went to Annabelle's side whispering words of comfort to her. But the poor girl couldn't stop crying agonising cries that broke everyone's hearts.

Everybody was looking grim and the only thing that could be heard were Annabelle's hiccuping sobs.

The silence was broken by Tino saying. "Mathias needs to know what is going on. I'll tell him." "N-NO. I have t-to tell h-him. I h-have to do this f-for my f-father. It can only b-be me." hiccuped Annabelle.

"Should somebody accompany you dear?" Arthur asked. Annabelle just shook her head and started making her way to Mathias. When she arrived at the door to his room she feebly knocked on the door and opened it quietly. What she saw made her want to cry again.

Mathias was in his bed, with the triplets laying next to him, and humming a Danish lullaby to them. Although the situation should have been a happy one Annabelle could tell that Mathias knew something. It made her heart shatter. She jumped when she realised Mathias talking to her "Annabelle. How is Berwald?"

A fresh wave of tears streamed down her face and she composed herself, putting her brothers and her sister in their bassinets, before collapsing on the bed next to Mathias. "H-h-he didn't...m-make it th-through." she cried.

Mathias could only stare at his stepdaughter in complete disbelief. Tears started streaming down his face to and he scooped up Annabelle, who he had started seeing as his own daughter, and together they cried themselves to sleep.

Tino had decided to check on Mathias and his daughter and smiled sadly when he saw the two of them, with tear tracks on their cheeks, cuddling together obviously completely tired as the triplets were wailing very loudly. Carefully Tino picked up the two boys and rocked them to sleep successfully before taking the little girl and doing the same to her.

It made Tino extremely upset to think that Berwald missed nearly the whole of their daughters life and would never be able to witness his and Mathias children's lives. Looking at Mathias an Annabelle he mumbled "Don't you worry about a thing. We've been through hell together an we'll brave the future together. You'll never be alone Mathias."

Later Annabelle woke up to find absolutely everybody in the room who had helped them. Nicholai was the first person she saw and she flung herself into his outstretched arms crying softly. "How did it go?" he asked nuzzling his head against Annabelle's. "Well. First of all he stared at me as if I were crazy. Then we both cried ourselves to sleep."

Suddenly she felt her head being lifted up and looked into Nicholai's ruby red eyes. Then she felt his lips connect with hers in a passionate but soft way.

Nicholai took out a velvet black box, which had been given to him by his father a few weeks back after he had fist met Annabelle , out of his pocket and knelt on the ground and said to an astounded Annabelle "Annabelle. This entire ordeal has made me realise how much one can love another. From the moment I looked into your beautiful bi-coloured eyes I knew you were the one I would want to spend eternity with. So will you so me the tremendous honour of becoming my wife?"

Annabelle was too surprised to speak. Her heart started to race and she was growing more and more confused as the seconds went by. She had just lost her father. Her and her stepmother just gave birth to the triplets who would never meet their father.

"I...I-I don't know." she confessed getting so stressed that she got hysterical. "I-I r-r-really don't kn-know. I'm so so-sorry." "Hey. Don't worry. I'll always be there for you. You don't have to say yes right away. You just take all the time you need. Just remember. I'll always be there."

With that the two embraced each other lovingly soon followed by the rest of their friends who said in unison "And we'll always be there for you too." The teens were interrupted by Mathias who said "I think think my babies need names. And I would like Annabelle to name them seeing as she helped them into the world."

"Uhmnn. Ok." Annabelle said nervously as this was the first time she saw her little siblings up close.

She looked at the youngest and only girl and said "She looks like a perfect mix between you and Papa. His hair and your beautiful diamond eyes. She looks to me like a little Annika. And her oldest brother looks like a miniature version of you so I think Sven would fit this little tyke perfectly." Then her eyes fell on the younger brother and she started crying for the third time that day. It seemed as though she was looking in a mirror. The little boy was the exact opposite of his brother. Where Sven looked exactly like his mother his brother looked exactly like his father. From the blonde fuzz on his hair to the turquoise eyes which held the same look as his father. "And this everybody is my little brother Søren."

That's when she hugged Mathias and said "Thank you for giving me the best possible gift ever. Papa would surely be proud of you wherever he may be now."

Then she turned to her new friends and said "Also I want to thank you for helping me save my family. I'm sure that these friendships will last a lifetime at least."

Lastly she turned to Nicholai and gave him a long passionate kiss that turned into a fight for dominance which Nicholai won. "I hope that answers your proposal. Now put that stunning ring on my finger." Nicholai was happy to oblige and put the with diamonds studded ring on his new fiancées finger.

Unbeknownst the the whole family Berwald was looking down at his family and finally felt at rest. He knew that now nothing could happen to his loved ones since Smith and his lackeys had been taken care of. He sent a small message with the winds hoping it would arrive at its assigned destination.

Meanwhile back on earth everybody was cooing at Sven, Søren and Annika when a sudden gush of wind blew through the windows bringing a message to them. "Well done everyone. I'm very proud of you."

This made Annabelle beam more than ever and together the entire group looked toward a bright future.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written. the worlds biggest thank you goes to Dalasport who has helped me make this story like it is.**

**I'll****make a little** **contest. The first person who is able to tell me which Disney movie I 'stole' an idea from gets to make request****for a fanfic of their liking. Yaoi and Mpreg are absolutely fine with me. I have no problems with that. C : **

**Categories are:**

**Bleach, Kuroshistuji, Okane ga nai, Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist and Hetalia.**


	18. Happy ending

**I am very sorry to have to end this beautiful story but all good things come to an end sadly. : C  
I thank all my supporters readers and reviewers for their support and the biggest thank you goes to Dalasport for helping me not only with this beautiful story but also helping me become a better writer. So enough with the sad talk and let's get on with the story.**

* * *

It has been exactly one year since Berwald's death and a lot has happened. Annabelle has had a very busy year planning her upcoming wedding with Nicholai and their friends but never once leaving Mathias, Sven, Søren and Annika.

It not has been a busy year for Annabelle but her mother as well. For after the ordeal with having a stillborn baby Emil was emotionally never going to recover from that according to the doctors so after a lot of persuasion mostly from Tino they decided to give it one last try but with the exception that Tino would carry and give birth.

To everyone's amazement and complete delight especially Annabelle's the couple announced that they were expecting two boys. Of course everybody was overjoyed for them and Mathias and Annabelle helped Tino and Emil getting the things ready for the babies. What they did not realise was that the two baby boys had their own idea of when to arrive in the world.

Finally, after endless planning and organising, the big day finally arrived. Everyone was seated in the church waiting for the bride to make her entrance.

In the brides room a very heavily pregnant Tino was trying to calm down his daughter who was beside herself with excitement. "Do I look ok? Will Nicholai still be standing at the altar when we go there? What if something goes wrong?" Annabelle asked shaking uncontrollably.

"My sweet darling. Nothing will go wrong because the two of you have been planning this day for an entire year now and that's one of the many reasons why Nicholai will still be there when you walk down the aisle. So let's just put on your veil and then you are ready." Tino said lovingly kissing the top of his firstborn's head.

As he did so the twins kicked especially hard making Tino wince. "See? Even your little brothers want you to stop worrying." Then Mei poked her head in and said "Everyone is ready now. Time for you to get married."

Tino took his daughter's arm and intertwined it with his own and together they started making their way down the aisle.

When Nicholai saw his beautiful bride he was lost for words. The way she practically floated across the aisle towards him was making him absolutely indescribably happy.

Tino felt a little sad as he let go of his little baby girl but at the same time he felt happy and content at the thought of leaving her in Nicholai's safe arms.

Then the ceremony began. "Dear brothers and sisters. We have gathered here today to bring Annabelle and Nicholai together in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who is against this marriage speak now or remain silent forever. Let us begin with the vows starting with the groom." the elderly priest said in his deep voice.

At that moment Tino felt something that definitely was NOT a kick but a contraction. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT!' he thought desperately. In the end Tino just sat in his seat and quietly suffered through the most intense contractions he had ever felt.

In the meantime Nicholai turned to Annabelle and started his vows "Annabelle. When I first met you the circumstances were less than easy for you. That was something I felt straight away and that's also the reason I felt like I needed to protect you from everything bad around you. You have made me feel feelings that I never knew before and I hope that these feelings will never end even when we fight I always want us to make up because you are my dream girl and the one I want to spend the rest of eternity with."

Annabelle with tears in her eyes started with her vows "Nicholai. When I first met you my life had been turned around completely. The person, who I always considered my father, lying to me and kidnapping my family who I had take care of by myself. But then you made me feel as if I'm not alone in this world and that's how my love for you truly started. Plus you always seemed to know when I needed someone and you were always the first person outside my family to comfort me. And I really hope that we will always be there for each other and that we spend the rest of eternity together."

Annabelle's family was at a loss for words. Lukas was proud of the dress which he himself had designed and made for his step-niece. And as for Arthur he could only beam and feel overjoyed that the girl, which had rescued them and helped Tino, Mathias and Lukas give birth to their children, would finally be truly happy with the man of her dreams. And deep in his heart he really hoped that this would work out for her after all the pain. Diana seemed to agree with we parents for she was smiling as well and looking very pretty in her flowermaid dress.

After Annabelle and Nicholai had recited their vows it was time for the swapping of the rings. Mathias together with Sven brought the rings which were laying on a violet cushion. The priest then asked THE question.

"Do you Nicholai Alexander Beilschmidt-Braginski take Annabelle Caarina Väinämöinen-Oxenstierna to be your lawfully wedded wife to hold and treasure until death shall part you?" "I...I. I do. I definitely do." Nicholai said trying and failing to not start crying. He gazed into his darlings beautiful eyes and beamed as he put his mothers ring on Annabelle's ringfinger.

"And do you Annabelle Caarina Väinämöinen-Oxenstierna take Nicholai Alexander Beilschmidt-Braginski to be your lawfully wedded husband to hold and treasure until death shall part you?" Annabelle didn't hesitate and said "I do. I really really do" as she put her fathers ring on Nicholai's ringfinger.

"With the power vested in me. I proclaim you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Without any warning whatsoever Tino let out the most agonising scream ever as his water broke soaking his tuxedo trousers. "MAMA!" Annabelle shouted racing over to her mother who in the meantime was drenched in sweat and tears which were streaming down his face.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry my d-darling. I-I didn't...OWWWWW...w-want to ruin...y-your s-special day." "Are you crazy? If anything you're making this day way better for me and Nicholai. Now let's get you to a separate room so you can give birth to my little brothers." said Annabelle.

Emil picked up the sobbing Finn and together with Annabelle followed the priest to an empty room with a couch. Emil gently layed Tino on the couch and removed his trousers and boxers.

When he finally removed them he let out a surprised yelp. The firstborn's head was crowning and the top of his head was already visible. "Mama. In order for this to speed up a little I need you to squat ok? Emil will support you and rub your back and I will catch the baby. Now when I count to three I want you to push gently. One two three."

Tino tried to push but nothing happened. He tried with all he had but the first baby wouldn't move. Suddenly Annabelle had an idea. "Mathias do you still have the number of the doctor who checked you and the triplets over?" "Yes and I have the number of the hospital."

"Good. Then call the hospital and tell them we need the doctor and that he should prepare himself for delivery of two large baby boys."

"Of course." Mathias said hurriedly calling the hospital. Tino was getting more and more nervous as he pushed. It came to a point where he lost consciousness and scared the living day lights out of everyone.

Finally the doctor called Doctor Mason arrived carrying a heavy bag full of equipment.

"Alright. Where is our problem child?" Annabelle, who was still in her wedding dress, led Doctor Mason over to her mother and said "The first baby is crowning and he has been pushing for an hour and a half already but it doesn't seem like he's doing any progress."

Doctor Mason had already set up the ultrasound and placed the gel on Tino's still contracting abdomen. He moved the wand over to where the two boys were nestled trying to get out of their mothers body.

"In order to get the children out safely I need to get the first baby out using the forceps which are like tongs and will help me ease out the baby. After that is done I have no choice bit to do an emergency c-section for the second baby."

"Oh my goodness. Emil don't you dare leave me. Understand?" whimpered Tino who had regained consciousness and was pale as a ghost. "Of course I won't leave you. I wouldn't want to miss the birth of my sons." Emil said stroking his hand through Tinos damp golden hair.

"Alright Tino. I want you to push while I pull the baby and whatever happens do NOT tense up. That would be dangerous for your baby. Ok?" Tino could only nod at that weakly and spread his legs further open.

However hard he tried Tino could not prevent loud moans of discomfort and pain from escaping his lips as Doctor Mason entered him with the forceps and eased the large baby out of him while he was giving all his strength to push.

With a gush of fluids the baby's head and shoulders popped out of his mother who was panting and groaning. Removing the forceps and holding onto the baby's shoulders Doctor Mason eased the baby out of his mother who gasped with relief as his son was released from his body and having the umbilical cord removed from his neck which it was wrapped three times around before being placed on his chest.

Then came the more difficult part. Getting the second baby boy out without any numbing medication. When Doctor Mason announced that Emil got really angry. But in the end they went through with it for the sake of the baby.

"Now then. I want two strong people to hold down Tinos legs and arms while I perform the c-section." Arthur and Lukas immediately pinned down Tinos limbs much to the latters distress and Annabelle took the older of her younger brothers in her arms and tried to sooth him.

Without warning Doctor Mason plunged the sterile scalpel into Tinos flesh and cut across his abdomen making Tino scream a very high pitched and agonising scream as his second son was eased out into the world.

After having removed the placenta and stitching up his patient Doctor Mason received a call from an ambulance which was situated just outside the church. With Emil carrying a completely exhausted Tino and Annabelle carrying her little brothers the entire group made their way outside.

"Nicholai and I will get the reception ready. You guys come with us. And Emil. You'll accompany Mama to the hospital and call us if you receive any news. Does that sound like a deal to everyone?" Nodding in agreement everybody entered their assigned vehicles.

On the way to the reception Annabelle couldn't stop looking at her phone and worrying about her mother and brothers. "Jeez. This waiting is driving me insane." "Your mother and brothers are in the best if hands so stop worrying. I don't think that you have fully realised that we are husband and wife yet. Have you?"

Then it all hit Annabelle like a huge tidal wave. She burst into tears much to Nicholai and their friends shock. "What's wrong sweetie?" asked Jasmine while Frederick put his hand on Annabelle's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I-it's just that...I r-realise how much I-I miss my p-papa and I g-guess th-th-that all this is a l-little too m-much for me to h-h-handle in one go." Annabelle sobbed.

Ewelyn, Amelia, Joey and Ryan as well as Viktoriya, Florentyna, Marek and Oliver grabbed Annabelle and each gave her reassurances. This made Annabelle feel slightly at ease but not enough to stop worrying about her family.

They finally arrived at the reception which was held in the hotel managed by Frederick's father Ludwig. Deciding to give the newly weds some time to themselves the young group got out of the limousine and got everything ready for the party.

Annabelle took the time to express her feelings "You have no idea how much I will treasure our marriage. Just imagine when my little brothers are fifty we'll be seventy and still be together since half of a century." At those words both Annabelle and Nicholai burst into fits of laughter which died down fairly quickly. It was then that they made their way to the reception.

There they were greeted by Lukas, Arthur and Ludwig who gave them a big hug nearly suffocating the two. "I'm so proud of you Nicholai." said Ludwig patting his nephews back. Turning to Annabelle he said "Welcome to our family Annabelle. And don't you worry about your mother. We'll tape the whole party incase he isn't able to come."

Suddenly Annabelle's cellphone rang and she hastily reached for her phone which Lukas gave to her with a smile.

"And how are they." Annabelle asked Emil excitedly. There was silence which made Annabelle turn slightly pale but then Emil answered "During birth the older of our sons had the cord wrapped three times around his neck as you know and the doctors found out that as a result he has a collapsed lung and that he has seizures since he was brought to the hospital. But our other son is perfectly fine." Annabelle's heart sank at that news and prayed to her father above that her younger brother was alright. "Can I talk to Mama?" asked Annabelle and Emil said "Of course." and handed the phone to Tino.

"Hey Mama. How are you?" "I'm fine. Tired as hell but fine. I'm waiting for the results from our tests but other than that I've got nothing much to do. And how are you doing yourself?" "I'm abit upset that you are not able to be there but other than that I feel as happy as any girl could feel." "That makes me happy my darling. You have fun and we'll see each other tomorrow. Alright?" "Yeah. Bye Mama. I love you."

After hanging up Arthur and Lukas came up to Annabelle and said "Let's get this party started then shall we."

As the music started playing Nicholai held Annabelle's hands and always gave her tender kisses all over her cheeks which were getting redder by the second.

Then Ivan took Annabelle's hands and swirled her around the dance-floor while Nicholai did the same with Lukas. Mathias was at the other end of the dance-floor swirling Diana,Sven, Søren and Annika around in his arms the two boys and girls squealing in delight.

Then the reception feast began. But before it began Annabelle stood up and said "First of all I want to tell every single one of you how happy I am that I could share my special day with you. Nicholai you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and without you I wouldn't have made it through the difficult times and I wouldn't have met all these amazing new friends that I can call mine. As for Arthur, Lukas, and Mathias you are the family which has always been denied for me but now I know that nothing can ever seperate us ever again and I'm certain that we'll have a great future ahead of us. Now dig in and enjoy the feast."

For the next hour the only sounds that could heard were the sounds of munching and chewing and swallowing. After that they partied until the sun rose across the horizon.

In the morning Annabelle changed clothes and drove to the hospital to pick up her mother and little brothers. When she arrived Tino was already standing at the entrance to the hospital holding one of his sons wearing a loose T-shirt and trousers.

"Hey sweetheart." "Hey Mama. Let's get you and my little brother packed up safely and let's go home."

As they drove through the streets Annabelle asked "Mama? What are my brothers called? I never got to ask you that." "Well. The older one, that still has to be monitored, Emil and I have decided to call him Håkan Raafael Steilsson-Väinämöinen and this little angle is called Aaron Finnjón Steilsson-Väinämöinen."

"And how are you feeling about Håkan?" "Well I know that he is in capable hands and taken good care of. Also he is very strong. But all the same I am a little bit worried." "Of course you are. Seeing as he is your firstborn baby together with Emil I can totally understand how you must feel. Now let's get home and put you two to bed. You must be very tired from all that worrying."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got home Annabelle brought Tino to bed and put Aaron in his crib.

Two weeks after the twins birth Tino received a call from the hospital saying that he could pick up Håkan. So together with Emil and Annabelle they brought Håkan home much to his brothers delight seeing as he squealed in excitement as soon as his brother was put in the crib next to him.

Soon Arthur, Lukas and Diana as well as Mathias, Sven, Søren and Annika joined the finally happy reunited children with their parents in the nursery.

Lukas and Arthur put their arm around Emil and Tino and Lukas said to his little brother "I'm so proud of you little brother and also indescribably happy that it finally worked out for you and Tino."

Annabelle looked at a very silvery haired Håkan and Aaron, who had a blond mop of hair on his head and beamed. Now her life was complete. She had her husband her siblings and her entire family. What the future would hold was something Annabelle didn't care about right now. All she thought about was living for today and doing everything she can for her family. And she knew her father was watching over them and was guarding them all.

* * *

**I am really sorry for not involving other characters in this chapter but its just that I am really sick so please forgive me.**

**If you want me to write about the story before 'Why us?' Or about the development of Diana, Sven, Søren, Annika, Håkan and Aaron then let me know in your reviews and messages.  
I really hope that you've enjoyed this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
